


Devil Pray

by EllariahMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Force Choking, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Tickling, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllariahMorningstar/pseuds/EllariahMorningstar
Summary: Post Season 11. The reader is kidnapped by God and dropped into the Winchester's lives, under the pretense of saving an angel. She becomes a hunter while searching for her purpose, and ends up falling in love with an infamous archangel.





	1. A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Does Lucifer need a warning? 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or its characters. However, the storyline within this work belongs to moi! Hope you enjoy!

“You could help me, you know?” Chuck said, looking back at his sister. Amara rolled her eyes, and shrugged. “He’s your son. You fix him.” Chuck sighed, returning to his task. Slowly, piece by piece, he was rebuilding one of his son’s previous vessels. After Amara has ripped Lucifer out of Castiel’s vessel, Chuck had located what remained of Nick. After reinforcing the molecules, he was now weaving the vessel back together so it could hold Lucifer permanently. A short while later, he was finished. Now, just to find Lucifer… Chuck closed his eyes, his omnipotent mind searching the cosmos. Once he had found his Morningstar, he snapped his fingers, gathering Lucifer’s grace up in palm of his hand. Pausing, Chuck admired how brightly his little star still shone, even after all these years. It saddened him to remember his favorite son falling, receiving an all-too-harsh punishment. Chuck realized this now. Contemplating what could be done to remedy the situation, Chuck reached his decision. Gingerly, he siphoned a small tendril of Lucifer’s grace, storing it away for now. 

Chuck slowly bent down next to the empty vessel, allowing his son’s grace to enter the body. As the essence settled, a small smile crossed Lucifer’s face. Chuck drank in the sight, watching the angel rest. It would be several hours until the Morningstar awoke. After memorizing the peaceful expression, Chuck rose, already planning for his next move. He gave Amara a slight smile, causing her to groan. They had a few errands to run before they could disappear. 

…

Reader’s POV

“Owie!” you screeched, dropping the cake pan on the floor. You had been trying to bake a small cake for a coworker’s birthday party tomorrow, but had forgotten to put on the stupid oven mitts. You stared at your fingers; they were already turning lobster red and blistering. Cursing, you ran cold water over your stinging fingers. To your dismay, the cake had gone all over the floor, making a huge mess. And guess who got to clean it up? That’s right, moi! Wincing through the pain, you picked up the ruined cake, humming softly as you began to clean. Soon, not a trace of cake remained. Sighing to yourself, you got ready to make a run to the grocery store to pick up a cheap cake. Opening the door to your small lonely apartment, you were greeted by a strange little man, hand raised to knock on the door. Backtracking, you snapped “Can I help you?” before covering your mouth. Your words always came out with more snark than intended. The man gave you a kind smile, then replied, “No, but I want to help you. Will you allow me a few minutes of your time?”  
“Um… No thank you. I’m kinda busy. I need to go get a cake for my friend, I-“ you stopped when the man took your hands gently, looking at the burns. You gasped at your hands glowed, leaving no wounds. Doing a double-take of the man, you asked, “Who..er..what are you?” Smiling, the man replied, “No one of great import. You can call me Chuck. Now, can I come in?” Still in shock, you moved over, allowing the strange man to enter. He made himself at home on your couch, patting the spot besides him. Joining him, he continued, “Y/N, do you believe in angels?”

“I guess. It’s not like I’ve ever seen one before. Wait, is that what you are?” you asked, suddenly feeling afraid, despite the man’s previous kindness. “No, sweet daughter, I’m not an angel. But I need your help to save one.” “Me? Save an angel? How? And why me? I-” The man shushed you, holding a finger to your lips. “You’ll know what to do when the time comes.” With that, the man placed two fingers to your forehead, knocking you out. Once he was sure you were too far gone to feel pain, Chuck pulled out the tendril of grace from his favorite son, using it to write in Enochian on your soul.

…

“Ugh…” you groaned, trying to get your bearings. You awoke in a small forest, drooling on your camping backpack. Looking around, you realized you had no clue where you were. Getting up, you searched your bag for something useful. Clothes, toiletries, pocket knife, phone….Phone! Excited, you waited for the screen to light up. No signal. Muttering to yourself, you glanced around looking for something, anything, to give you a direction. Finally, you decided to follow the setting sun, whistling as you walked along.

The farther you went, the angrier you were. “Well, Y/N, this serves you right for allowing strange men into your home. Now look at you, stranded in the middle of God-knows-where. You’ll be lucky to be eaten by a bear before you die of starvation.” You murmured to yourself. You continued to curse your own stupidity until you came to a small dirt road. There were no signs or anything, but all roads had to lead somewhere, right? After randomly deciding which direction to take, you continued your trek. All too soon, you were walking in near darkness, no end to your journey in sight. 

As you approached a small bend in the road, bright headlights shone into your eyes, blinding you. You heard tires screech and felt a sharp blunt pain to your side. You were vaguely aware of two men’s voices around you, but the world went black.

…

When you came to, you were sprawled across a small cot, a scratchy blanket draped over you. You slowly tried to sit up, but your body was slightly sore. Determined not to give up, you forced yourself out of bed, trying to find your “rescuers.” After padding through the halls, you finally came upon a messy kitchen. The bright light hurt your eyes after being in the dark. As you waited for your eyes to adjust, you heard the voices coming from the next room.

“We should have just dropped her off at a hospital, Sam. There’s too much on our plates as is. With God gone, there’s no one to keep Lucifer in check. We don’t have clue where he is, and then Mom decided to up and leave even though she just got back! So no, bringing whoever the hell that girl is back here was a terrible idea!”

“Dean, you said it yourself! No one would be out that far in the woods at night without having run into trouble. She might be a new case. We don’t have any leads to go on right now, so we don’t have anything better to do.”

“Um…hi.” You said, stepping into the other room. Three pairs of eyes locked onto you. Gulping, you continued, “I didn’t mean to cause such a fuss, but could someone please take me home? I have no idea where I am.” Slowly, you observed the three men in front of you. One of the men had green eyes and short, sandy hair and an annoyed expression. The man to his right had long brown hair flopped in his face, and dark, deep-set brown eyes, and a kind smile. Lastly, the man to the far left had raven-black hair and blue eyes. He stared at you blankly, making your skin itch. Finally you snapped, “Well, are you going to help me or not?”

“Yeah, sure, it’s just….you were beat up pretty badly. We didn’t expect you to be up so soon.” The brown-haired man answered. Noting your expression, he continued, “You had several broken ribs. No ordinary person would be up and moving the same day after being hit by a car.” 

Rolling your eyes, you responded, “Chuck probably healed me. Bastard.” You paused as you watched shock dance across the men’s faces. “Look, I know you won’t believe this, but this Chuck guy showed up at my apartment, knocked me out, then left me out in the woods. I don’t know why, and I really don’t care at this point. I just want to go home!” You pleaded. 

“Chuck… Brown hair, Blue eyes, about this tall?” The sandy-haired man asked, holding his hand to Chuck’s approximate height. “Yep, that’s him.” You replied. “What is he?”

“God. You met God.” The black-haired male replied. Your jaw dropped. There was no way that creep could have been God, as in, the God. And why screw around with you? Why not tell you what he wanted, exactly? If he really wanted you to save an angel, shouldn’t he at least have given you a name? You decided to keep this information tucked away, and continued to talk to the men, who you found out were Dean and Sam Winchester, and Castiel. Turns out, every bed-time monster you had heard about was real, and then some. Oh, and Castiel is an angel. Can’t forget that part. You had asked him if he needed help, which made Sam and Dean laugh. Castiel just looked confused, and told you he was fine. 

How were you supposed to know if he was the angel you were supposed to help? It’s not like angels posted help wanted ads in the newspaper. 

…

“Take my sins and wash them away. Teach me how to pray. I’ve been stranded here in the dark, take these walls away. I’ve been swimming in the ocean til I’m almost drowned. Give me something I can believe in. Teach me how to pray.” You sang to yourself as you danced around the kitchen. Sam, Dean, and Cas were out on a hunt, so you decided to enjoy yourself and bake goodies. You had been living at the bunker for two months now. Originally, you had planned to go back home, but something told you you’d just get sent back by Chuck…er…God, whatever he choose to call himself. Anyway, you had grown to love the boys and Cas, and decided to stay until you found the angel you were supposed to save. Then, hopefully, you get back to your old life one day… 

“Mother Mary, can’t you help me? Because I’ve gone astray…All the angels that were around me have all flown away.” As you continued to sing, you began to sway your hips to the beat, enjoying the rare freedom of not wearing pants. Since the guys were gone, you figured it was safe to strut about in your panties and short nightshirt. It was nice to cut loose and be comfortable! The bunker now felt like home. As you closed your eyes and danced around the kitchen, you didn’t notice the lights flickering, or the man who appeared behind you on the opposite side of the kitchen. Oblivious, you continued to sing, “The ground beneath my feet’s getting warmer. Lucifer is near-”

“Darling, you have no idea.” You spun around to see a man leaning back against the counter, arms crossed and face locked in a bored expression. Startled, you cried out, “Who are you?” The man smirked, somewhat amused. 

“I’m Lucifer.”


	2. Satan's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Lucifer. He claims to be her guardian angel, and accompanies her and the boys on a hunt.

Lucifer’s POV

“I’m Lucifer.” You said, watching the little human cringe at your name. You had been standing here for a while; it wasn’t your fault she missed your grand entrance. You were going to wait until she noticed you, but then she had to go and sing your name… She was beautiful, for an ape. Her long (y/c) hair framed her face perfectly, and her cute little red and black panties accentuated her hips and rump wonderfully. Distracted, you continued your critique.

“My eyes are up here, you know.” She snapped her fingers to draw your attention back to her face. You gave her your best trademark smirk. Walking closer, you made a point of studying her (y/e/c) eyes. They stared back, tracking your movements as you stalked towards her. To your surprise, she didn’t cower away, and she didn’t try to grab any weapons. Odd. 

“And who might you be? I came here looking for the Winchesters, but I find you instead. And whose bed have your boots been under?” You winked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. Not that you were interested. On the contrary, you just wanted to see her squirm. 

“I’m Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N. And neither. They aren’t really my type. And while we’re on the subject, neither are you. So do me a favor and poof back to wherever you came from.” The insolent girl crossed her arms, glaring up at you. Snickering, you held her bottom jaw in one hand, applying a little pressure to get her attention. “Watch your tone, little one. You would do well to remember who you’re talking to.” She indignantly swatted your hand away, but you let it go. This once. “What do you want?” she demanded. 

“I want many things. My Father’s attention, for one. He ran off with auntie Amara, so he’s gone. I want to rule Hell in peace, but no, Crowley has to ruin everything and challenge my authority. I also want-”

“Ok, I get it. You’re needy. What do you want me to do about it?” She flipped some of her hair over shoulder. You resisted the urge to grab it and yank her to you. Instead, you grasped her by her throat, squeezing hard enough to make sure there would be bruises. She gasped, arms trying to pull your hand off. You smiled as her weak little arms struggled, eyes opened wide. You loosened your grip, but still held her still. 

“You will show me respect. I can smite you with a thought. A little courtesy won’t kill you, but I will.” You released her neck, smirking as she coughed. You waited patiently as she regained her breath, but she surprised you by lunging and punching you in the face. Not that it actually hurt, of course. You pinned her arms up above her head, holding her struggling body in place. “Scared yet?” you asked.

“Never.” She responded, maintaining eye contact. You were slightly impressed; she was brave as she was stubborn. “What do you want, Lucifer?” she breathed out, scowling.   
“I wanted a little entertainment. Seems like I found it.” You let go and walked off, leaving her flustered. You looked over your shoulder at her. “I’ll be seeing you.” With that, you flew off. 

…

And see her you did. Not in front of the Winchesters or your brother Castiel of course. You waited for them to leave the bunker, then you would pop in on Y/N. The boys had started to rely on her to research, though you thought her talents wasted. She could easily become a formidable hunter, as fierce and spry as she was. She had intrigued you. Most of your own siblings feared and revered you, but Y/N showed no fear in your presence. Maybe that’s why you couldn’t get her out of your head. Or maybe it was the way her cute little bottom wiggled when she walked. Either way, you snuck into the bunker to watch her whenever you could. After a while, it seemed like she could sense when you were around. She would look around, but of course she couldn’t find exactly where you were. 

Today you were watching her work in kitchen, like when you first met. She was baking chocolate chip cookies, which actually smelled delightful. Not that you would admit it. You did have a reputation to uphold, after all. Silently, you watched her move about the kitchen. 

“I know you’re there.” Y/N said, continuing her work. “If you stop hiding, I’ll give you a cookie.” You smiled and moved to lean against the counter beside her. Reaching around her, you grabbed a cookie for the tray cooling on the stovetop. As you munched on it, you eyed her frown. “What? You said I could have a cookie.” You shrugged, mouth full of chocolate chip goodness. 

“It’s not that. Why do you keep spying on me? Don’t you have some evil Satan things to do, or something?” She asked, crossing her arms. You shrugged your shoulders. “I find you interesting, and I’m bored. Do I need another reason?” You replied, slowly rolling your eyes. 

“I’m not really that interesting. If you’re lonely, you could just talk to me, you know. It’s better than stalking me.”

“I don’t get lonely, and I’m not stalking-”

“Really? Then what do you call it?”

You paused, searching for a good answer. You didn’t have one yourself; you couldn’t seem to stay away from the girl for too long. So you did the obvious thing; you lied. “I’m guarding you. It’s my new job. I’ve been assigned as your guardian angel.” You puffed out your chest, radiating an aura of confidence. 

Y/N raised one eyebrow, then shook her head. “Ok, guardian angel, why do you only show up when I’m alone? Huh?” Before you could think of a witty remark, the Winchesters returned. Of course, they both overreacted and aimed guns at you. Like that would do anything.

“Y/N! Get away from him! That’s Lucifer!” Sam yelled, keeping his eyes trained on you. You watched Dean whip out his phone, probably calling his butt buddy, Castiel. You rolled your eyes, trying to refrain from snapping their necks. 

“Guys, it’s okay. He’s apparently my guardian angel now.” Y/N said, glancing over her shoulder at you as she sauntered over to the boys, who put their guns away. Snorting, you zapped yourself over to sit on the kitchen table, behind the lot. They all turned quickly, keeping an eye of you. Trying to ignore them, you began blowing bubbles with your mouth.

“Hello Dean. Sam. Y/N.” You turned to see your younger brother Castiel appear next to them. His eyes squinted when he saw you, and he drew his angel blade. “What’s he doing here?”

“He’s been assigned to Y/N. Some guardian angel crap.” Dean responded. Castiel frowned, but you quickly sent him a mental note:

Little brother, do not interfere. Unless you want you and your friends to die.

Castiel nodded in your direction, then continued to confer with the boys. The four were talking about some case, but you perked back up when you found out they were going to use Y/N as bait. Frowning, you listened to their plan. Some vampire was hunting inside a bar, blah blah blah, Y/N would lure him outside so the boys could behead him. 

Muttering to yourself, you popped into Y/N’s room when she left the boys to get ready. Sprawling yourself across her bed, you picked up the book on the nightstand to see what she had been reading. Surprised, you found the book demonstrated various sexual positions in great detail. You flipped to a few of the pages she had bookmarked, feeling your vessel’s ears turn red. Upon hearing the doorknob turn, you quickly put the book back and sat up. 

“Why are you in here?” Y/N inquired, frowning at you upon entering the room. 

“I was making sure it was safe. All clear.” You laced your fingers together nervously. Y/N blinked, then rolled her eyes. She strolled into her closet and closed the door to change, leaving you to your own devices. When she returned, she was wearing a short, tight, little black dress that hugged all her curves. In her hands she was carrying a pair of black lace-up high heels and a small clutch purse. Sitting down on the bed as far from you as possible, she began strapping her feet into the heels.

“As your guardian angel, I forbid you to go. You shouldn’t be hunting dressed like that!” You complained, scooting closer.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” She asked, winking at you. Before you could respond, she was walking out the door. “Are you coming or not?” She called over her shoulder.

…

The ride to the bar was long and uncomfortable. You could have flown there and back one hundred plus times in the amount of time it took. The only advantage of this was getting to peek down the front of Y/N’s dress when she wasn’t looking. She was sitting between you and Castiel in the backseat of the Impala, and every blessed bump in the road made her breasts bounce. Castiel kept sending you dirty looks, so finally you started communicating telepathically with him.

What, brother?

Why are you lying about being Y/N’s guardian angel?

Don’t get your feathers in a knot, Cassie. You’re not old enough to understand yet. 

Seeing Castiel’s irate face made you chuckle. Curious, Y/N looked up at you, but you ignored the question in her eyes. Instead, you snapped your fingers, turning up the music. Sam groaned as Bon Jovi’s “Dead or Alive” blared, and Dean began to sing. Smiling, you continued to watch Y/N out of the corner of your eyes.


	3. Green-Eyed Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer brings the hunt to an abrupt halt. Afterwards, he takes the reader back to the bunker and they spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut in this chapter (building up to it! :) ).

Reader’s POV

Finally, you and the boys arrived at the bar. You were still trying to figure out what Lucifer’s deal was. There was no way in Hell that he was your guardian angel. “Focus on the case, Y/N, not the man-candy.” You murmured quietly to yourself. You couldn’t help it; you were attracted to Lucifer. It was either the complete wrongness of it, or his witty remarks. You couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but he had something you secretly adored. 

You quickened your pace as you all approached the bar. Dean had recommended you go in first and sit right up next to the bar to draw in the vampire. From the information the boys had gathered, the vampire in question was a male in his late twenties, brown hair, and green eyes. He usually went by the name Steve. Taking a seat, you ordered your favorite drink, and sat back and waited.

The first guy to join you didn’t match the description. It was a tall blonde, about six foot three, with sparkling blue eyes. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Lucifer straighten up where he was seated with the boys. He was glaring at the blonde next to you, utter loathing seeping into the air. Is he jealous? You continued to ponder this thought at the blonde tried his luck.

“Did it hurt, sweetie?” he asked, honey dripping from his voice. You had heard this one so many times before you wanted to throw up.

“Did what hurt?” you asked innocently. Game on!

“When you fell from heaven, angel?” He smiled, his eyes tracing your lips. Not today, bucko.

“No. I did break a few nails clawing my way out of Hell, though. If you want an angel, try your luck over there.” You gestured to a table across the bar with four wanna-be barbies. You heard a loud snicker from Dean, so you chanced a glance over to their table. Sam waved and Dean waggled his eyebrows, so you snorted. The man sitting next to you took this as a dismissal, and left to prey on other women. 

It only took a few minutes for the next man to make his move. He was a bit more direct, though. Still the wrong dude. “Nice shoes. Wanna fuck?” You rolled your eyes.  
“Is that all, big boy? You can do better than that.” You steeled your eyes into daggers, daring him to try again.

The man shrugged, then replied, “Nice dress. It would look even better crumpled up on my floor tomorrow morning.” You glared at him, then pointed to another group of barbies. “Try your luck over there, darling.” The man got up and left, but before he could go far, he tripped. Glancing over, you could see Lucifer smiling triumphantly. Rolling your eyes, you steeled yourself for the next one. 

Sure enough, the third one stumbled up. Only this time, he matched the vamp’s description. Now you just needed the name to confirm this was your guy. He gave you a cheesy smile. “Is this seat empty?”

You couldn’t help yourself; you had the perfect response. You never knew if you’d get the chance to use it again. “Yeah, but mine will be when you sit down.” Before you lost him, you winked to let him know it was a joke. He sits down awkwardly and gave you a small smile. “I’m Y/N. And you are?”

“Steve. So, tell me about yourself, Y/N.” After chatting his ear off for a while, you had had enough. It was time to dust him. 

“Hey Steve, I’m a little hot. You want to go get some air?” He nodded his consent, so you both got up to leave. You gave the boys the signal as you passed, letting them know to follow. You noticed how peeved Lucifer looked, so you decided to rile him up a bit more. Maybe then you could get some honest answers from him.

As you got to the door, you grabbed Steve and pinned him against the wall. Smiling, you pressed your lips to his, which he eagerly responded to. Ending the kiss, you strutted outside, making sure your hips swayed in just the right way. Steve was right behind you. As soon as you both made it into the alley way, he was all over you. You allowed him to grope your mouth with his tongue, although you were gagging internally. 

Suddenly, his movements stopped as he was ripped off you. You gasped as blood was sprayed all over you. Wiping the blood from your face, you glared at a furious Lucifer, who was clutching a bloody heart in his fist. Steve was a bloody puddle at your feet. The boys and Cas rounded the corner, taking in the scene.

“Well, another bites the dust.” Dean commented dryly.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Sam asked. Just as you were about to answer, your asshole guardian angel beat you to it. 

“Y/N’s fine,” he snapped. Lucifer grabbed your arm roughly, flying you both back to your room in the bunker. “Get cleaned up.” He grumbled, moving to sit on your bed. Snapping his fingers, his hand was clean, and he reclined back, watching you through hooded eyes. 

Snorting, you grabbed your favorite pajamas and toiletries, then hit the shower. As the hot water coursed over your naked body, you tried to make sense of Lucifer’s jealous behavior. He couldn’t like you, could he? He was a freaking archangel, and he hated humans! How could he possibly have a thing for you? It had to be a game to him.

Finishing up, you headed back to your room and put your things away neatly. Getting ready to climb into bed, you nudged Lucifer, whose eyes were closed. He glared at you through one eye, but moved over. You got in under the blankets and turned off the light. Feeling him stare at you, you started to feel a bit uncomfortable. 

“You know, if you’re going to sleep here, we might as well cuddle.” You suggested, trying to lighten the air. 

“Angels don’t sleep.” He responded gruffly. Sighing, you rolled over on your side, facing away from him. You froze when you felt him shift, sliding down beneath the covers next to you. You hadn’t actually expected him to take you up on your offer. Snapping his fingers, he was left in just his jeans. He snaked one arm under your neck, and the other wrapped over your side, placing his hand on your tummy. You were surprised by how warm he was, so you scooted back into him and placed your feet on his.

“Your feet are cold.” He complained, drawing his feet back. 

“Bite me,” you murmured. “My bed, my rules.” You felt a wave of irritation flicker through him, so his next action took you by surprise. He bit down right where your neck met your shoulder, lightly bruising the area. Releasing your skin, he pressed a soft kiss to the area, then settled back down again. 

“What was that for?” you asked, trembling slightly. The bite had made you a bit horny, not that you were going to tell him that. 

He was quiet for a few minutes, then answered “My human, my rules.”

Huffing, you asked, “So what are your rules?” You decided to humor him, not that you had any intentions on doing what he said. He snuggled you a little bit closer.

“No flirting with other men. You are my human now. Mine.” He said, nipping near his bite from earlier. 

“The hell I am!” you snapped. You were sure by this point he had feelings for you; you just wanted to hear him say it out loud. Maybe he’d begin to believe it himself.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He grumbled, then blew cold air on the back of your neck. You tried to ignore it, but he kept doing it again and again, trying to get a reaction.

“Lucifer, quit! I need to sleep!”

“I’ll stop if you answer a question!”

“Well, what?” You huffed dramatically, rolling your eyes.

“What do the bookmarks mean?” He asked, nodding towards the dresser. You reached over to grab the book in question, blushing when you realized what book he was asking about. Deciding you wouldn’t get any sleep if he thought you were lying, you went with the truth. 

“They are positions I’d like to try, one day. When I find the right person.”

“Are you a virgin?” he asked, his breath hot on your neck.

“N..no. I’m not, but the guys I have been with weren’t very experienced either, so I never got to try anything like in the book.”

He got really quiet after that, and took the book from you and placed it back on the nightstand. He resumed cuddling you, and didn’t bother you for a while. As you were dozing off, he decided he wanted to talk again. 

“Do I count as a person?” he asked.

“Uh-huh.” You mumbled, sleep muddling your voice. You felt a small smile against the back of your neck, then you were fast asleep.


	4. Angels and Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After, and an old face reappears.

You awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Looking around, you didn’t see Lucifer anywhere. Shrugging it off, you figured he got bored and left after you’d fallen asleep. After getting ready for the day, you headed to the kitchen, where the boys had made breakfast and were chowing down. Waving groggily to the boys, you began to fix your plate.

“So get this. I think we have a case in---Y/N, what happened to your neck?” Sam asked, peering at you. Dean looked up as well, snickering when he saw the hickey. 

“What? Did the vampire get to you before Lucifer did?” Dean joked. 

“No, actually, that’s from me.” Lucifer appeared next to you, bending down to kiss the mark on your neck. “Thank you for last night, by the way.” You heard utensils drop, and knew what was coming.

“You slept with Satan? What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean yelled. 

“I didn’t! We-” you started to explain. 

“We did sleep together, Y/N. It’s nothing to be shy about.” Lucifer gave you a knowing smile, and then had the nerve to wink at you. You could have slapped him, but he quickly vanished. Coward. Turning back the boys, you tried to continue, but Dean cut you off with his hand.

“Save it, Y/N. We have a job to do. I don’t care what you and him do in the dark, as long as Sam and I don’t have to see it. And not in Baby, ever!” He scowled at the very thought. Sam coughed, then went on to talk about the case. By the time he had finished, you had scarfed down your breakfast, ready to go. 

“Alright, I just need a few minutes to pack my things, and I’ll be ready to hit the road!” You said as you placed your plate in the sink, turning on your heels to make a beeline for your room. 

“Actually, Y/N,” Sam began, making you turn to look at him, “We need you to stay here to do research. We’re not sure what this thing is, and we might need someone here to look through the lore.”

“You’re benching me? Just because of what Lucifer said? We didn’t do anything, I swear!”

“Then how did you end up with a hickey from the Devil?”

Defeated, you groaned, then went to your room to pout until the boys left. When you opened the door, your least favorite angel was laying on your bed, twiddling his thumbs. He smiled at you, using his grace to shut the door behind you.

“Ready for round two?”

“That wasn’t funny, Lucifer. The boys kicked me off the case because of you.”

“So we have even more time together? Alone? Whatever shall we do?” He winked again, patting the space beside him. You crossed your arms, seething. Your aggravation seemed to only encourage him more. “Aw! Are you mad? Did big bad old Satan ruin your hunting trip? Come here so I can make it better!” He made a few kissy faces at you, making you want to scream and cry at the same time. You stormed back out of your room, slamming the door behind you. 

As you all but flew down the hall, the door swung back open. In seconds, Lucifer had you pinned against the wall. Before you react, he had his lips pressed to yours, smothering any words you wanted to say. He grabbed the back of your thighs with both of his hands, sliding you up to his height. Slowly, he eased up his kiss enough to grab your bottom lip with his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make you gasp. 

“Hello Y/N. Brother.” Castiel’s voice grabbed Lucifer’s attention just long enough for you to slip away and hide in your room, drawing angel warding on the walls with a sharpie. You got the sigils up just in time as Lucifer loudly banged on the door.

“Y/N! Let me in!” He screeched. You burrowed under the covers on your bed, using the pillow to drown him out. Silently, you listened. “Y/N! Y/N, come back out! We need to talk about this!”

You buried your head, crying until you drifted off.

…

Lucifer’s POV

“Brother, I don’t think she’s coming out.” Castiel said, giving you a withering look. You halted your attack on the door to glower at him. 

“Castiel. We were kind of in the middle of something when you interrupted.”

“I saw. Dean told me the two of you….were intimate. Is that true?”

You shrugged your shoulders. You meant to have her soon anyway. “More or less. Why? Did you want to watch?” You raised an eyebrow, knowing your little brother would feel awkward.

“No. I have no interest in watching you and Y/N. I do have a question I’d like to ask you, though. Dean won’t explain it to me.”

Picking dirt from underneath your fingernails, you cautiously examined his face. You swore if he wanted you to explain the birds and the bees to him, you would…

“If the pizza man loves the babysitter so much, why does he spank her?” 

Taking in the serious look in Castiel’s eyes, you tried your best not to laugh. “Oh brother, I have so much to teach you!”

…

After your brother and the Winchesters had left, you paced outside of Y/N’s door. She still hadn’t taken that damn warding down, and you had a hunch she’d fallen asleep. How were you supposed to apologize if she wouldn’t let you in? Not that you were sorry. The look on Sam and Dean’s faces were priceless! Chuckling, you returned to the task at hand. Getting past the warding.

You could always wait her out, but you felt bad. You hadn’t meant to make her angry with you. Trying to communicate without talking about feelings was hard for you. Sighing, you gently knocked on the door. “Y/N? Are you awake?” You put your ear to the door, hoping for a response. All you heard was a slight shuffling. Frustrated, you went back to the lounge to wait for her to come out on her own time. 

Bored, you began flipping through channels on the stupid box. What did the humans call it? Television. You paused on a channel when something caught your attention. It was the porno Castiel mentioned earlier, with the pizza and the babysitter. Deciding you weren’t going to find anything better, you sat back and watched. After the episode ended, a new one started up with a young woman in lingerie tapping away on her computer. There was a whole spiel about who she was a business professional, blah blah blah, how hard her life was… You contemplated changing the channels until her partner came in. You sat up in your seat, staring at the face you thought you’d never see again.

“Gabriel?” You watched your brother on the screen as he crossed the room to kiss the girl. Pausing mid-stride, he turned to you. 

“Hello brother.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the tv died. Now, he was sitting next to you on the couch. “Missed me?”

“Gabe? You’re alive! How? I thought I’d killed you!”

“I didn’t learn ALL my tricks from you, big brother. I do have a few of my own.” Gabriel smirked. “So, you’re living with the Winchesters now? How’s Cassie?”

“Cas is fine. I had to explain a porno to him earlier. We need to make sure he gets laid soon. No, I’m not living with the Winchesters. I’m just… staying here temporarily.”

“Uh-huh. So where is everyone?”

“Hunting. I stayed to help Y/N with research.”

“Who’s Y/N?” Upon observing your face, Gabriel clapped his hands in delight. “My big bro has a girlfriend? When are you going to introduce me?”

Groaning, you replied, “Y/N’s not my girlfriend. Not yet. She’s locked in her room with angel warding right now, so it might be kind of difficult to introduce you right now.” 

“What did you do, Lucifer?” Gabriel frowned. 

“I may have gotten her benched from a case with the boys. I hinted to them that Y/N and I slept together last night.” You groaned, leaning your head back on the couch. “Now she’s locked herself in her room, and I can’t get to her.” 

“That’s too bad about the boys not letting her hunt, but doesn’t that give her more time to…you know?” Gabriel gestured obscenely towards your crotch. You laughed.

“Well brother, we slept together, but didn’t have sex.” At your brother’s confused look, you shrugged. “She wanted to cuddle.” 

“You are a dick, you know that right?”


	5. The Devil Hates Sharpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader awakens to a disturbance in the bunker, and gets to meet one of Lucifer's brothers. After spending some time with the two, Gabriel takes off. Not long after, beautiful smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter! Enjoy! ;)

Reader’s POV

You awoke to a loud crash in the bunker. Leaping up, you grabbed your hunting knife and ran to find out what was going on. Reaching the library, you found Lucifer wrestling with another man on the floor. They didn’t seem to notice you, so you just watched. It didn’t seem to be too serious; the two men were trying to tickle each other. Despite still being mad at Lucifer, it was pretty funny to watch. Finally, you burst out laughing, leaning against the door frame. When you calmed down, the two men were smiling at you.

Wiping some tears from your eyes, you asked, “So, do I want to know what’s going on?”

“He called me a dick!”

“He deserved it!”

“Did not!”

“So, you’re Y/N? It’s nice to meet you!” The other man extended his hand for you to shake, so you took it, only to have him pull you into a bear hug. He picked you up where your feet couldn’t reach the floor and squeezed until you felt you couldn’t breathe. 

“Be careful with my human, Gabriel. She’s fragile.” Lucifer growled, eyeing Gabriel warily. Gabriel stuck his tongue out, but gently set you down. 

“I am not your human pet! Wait… Gabriel?” The man looked down at you and smiled.

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” He snapped his fingers, and a lollipop appeared out of thin air. He popped it in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He winked at you suggestively, earning a low growl from Lucifer. You rolled your eyes; the last thing you wanted was to be the center of an archangel tug-o-war game. Besides, you were already spoken for. Sort of, anyway. You glanced over at Lucifer. Seeing that he had caught your eye, he smiled mischievously. 

“So, I’ll just leave now. I don’t want to interrupt your time together, and…” As you backed away, you thudded into a thick chest. Gabriel smirked down at you, rolling the candy in his mouth. 

“Brother, I think Y/N wants to play too. What do you think?”

“I think she does.” Lucifer murmured behind you, his breath sliding past your ear.

Hunting for an escape, you dove around Gabriel and made a break for it. If you could just get to your room… Two strong arms grabbed you around your waist, yanking you backwards. Instantly, you were transported to the couch, arms still bound tightly around you. Gabriel came and sat on the opposite side of the couch, smirking. Leaning your head back, your eyes met Lucifer’s blue ones. 

“Run-and-hide is off the menu, Y/N.” Lucifer said, then lightly nipped your neck. Trying to get a better angle, he shifted you in his lap so you both were facing Gabriel. Settled between his legs, there was no escape. Sighing, you relaxed as best as you could, waiting to see what the archangels had planned. They didn’t make you wait too long.

“Luci, do you think Y/N is ticklish?” Gabriel asked, eyeing your fuzzy socks. You drew your feet back quickly, trying to hide them underneath Lucifer’s knees. As you continued to struggle, Lucifer tightened his grip around your middle, refusing to let you go. Gabriel scooted closer and grabbed one of your feet, ripping the sock off. Before you could blink, you were bawling with laughter, trying to get away. 

“I guess she is, Gabe. Maybe you should check the other one.” Lucifer offered.

“No! No no nnnnooooooooo-” you squealed as Gabriel gave your other foot the same treatment. He kept tickling you until you couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down your face. Finally, he sat back to admire his work, smirking at you the entire time. “Well, bro, do you think we’ve punished her enough for trying to run away from us?”

Lucifer looked down into your eyes, trying to read your expression. “Enough for now. There are other things she needs to atone for.” He lowered his head, nibbling your ear. You couldn’t help the shiver that ran down your spine. Lucifer felt it, and smirked against your temple, planting a tender kiss. 

Sensing what was coming, Gabriel nodded to his brother, then looked to you. “See you soon, sugar.” With a snap of his fingers, he vanished. Which left you alone with Lucifer. Great.

“So, what else do I need to be punished for?” you giggled nervously. 

“For locking me out of our room. Then taking a nap without me. I did enjoy our cuddle-time, you know.” Lucifer chuckled, loosening his grip around your waist, giving you the opportunity to try to flee again. You decided against it. Instead you flipped over on your stomach, gazing up into his blue eyes.

“First of all, it’s my room. Secondly, you were being a jerk this morning. You got me kicked off the case, and you lied to Sam and Dean.”

“That doesn’t mean you should have locked me out.” He grumbled. “What if you had needed my protection? I wouldn’t have been able to get to you.”

“Aw! Was big, bad ole Lucifer worried about me?” You grinned, causing him to blush a deep pink.

“You know you’re just making your punishment worse, right?”

“What are you going to do? Spank me?”

“Not a bad idea, actually. That plump little ass certainly needs it.” He grabbed your bottom with both hands, squeezing roughly. A low moan fell from your lips, making him grin. He swung his feet off the couch to the floor, then roughly pulled you across his lap, rump in the air. 

“So, you have two options. A, I spank you until you cry and promise never to lock me out again, or B, I will go easy on you if you swear to take the warding down in your room and never put it up again. Oh, and you have to say you’re mine. Only mine.” As he spoke, warmth pooled between your thighs, making you squirm slightly. Blushing, you tried to figure out another way out of this. “Tick tock, Y/N.” 

“Please don’t. I-”

“Time’s up, little lamb. If you’re a good girl, I still might go easy on you.” With that, he slapped your right cheek hard, dragging a gasp from your lips. “Count for me, darling.”  
“One.” You breathed out, bottom already stinging. Another heavy hand landed on your left cheek, making you cry out. “Two.” He was relentless, leaving you a bawling mess. When he had apparently satisfied his quota, he flipped you over, cradling you bridal style in his arms. Slowly, he rose from the couch and carried you back to your room. 

“All right, doll. Go take the warding down.” He set you down gently outside your door, waiting patiently. You stumbled in your room, scratching through the warding symbol with your hunting knife. As soon as you finished, Lucifer grabbed your hips from behind, drawing you close to him. He pressed a gentle kiss to your neck, then pulled on your ear lobe with his teeth. “Good girl. Now, go lay down on the bed.” 

Obediently, you did as you were told, watching him smirk at you. Pacing around your room, he stopped when he found the sharpie you had used earlier. Glaring at it, he held it in his palm, as if daring it to defy him again. The sharpie burst into flame, disintegrating into ash. Lucifer snapped his fingers, and the ash disappeared. Smiling at you, he sauntered over to the bed. 

“Now, where were we? Oh, you were about to tell me who you belong to.” Biting your lower lip, you gazed up at him imploringly, trying to use your best puppy dog eyes. He shook his head at you with a smile. “Just tell me you’re mine, and I’ll take care of you.” He slowly crawled on top of you, pinning you to the bed. Bending his head down, he pressed his cold lips to yours gently, making you whine softly. You couldn’t wait any longer; you wanted him to take you and claim you in every way possible.

“I’m…I’m yours. Only yours. I belong to you, Lucifer.”

“That’s all I needed to hear, love.” He started peppering your face with kisses, making your nose crinkle up. Chuckling softly, he sat up, his legs straddling your hips. Slowly, his hands found the hem of your shirt, gently tugging it up and over your head. Flinging it across the room, he gazed down at your breasts, trying to figure out how to remove your bra. You were wearing a red lacy bra that attached in the front. Working his fingers on the clasp, he cursed and muttered until he finally popped your bra open. Soon, it was cast away to join your shirt on the other side of the room. Peering at your face, he gave you a devilish grin, then started to palm and tease your bare breasts with his hands. You reached up to touch him, but he pushed your hands back down to the covers. 

“Not this time, babe. Just relax and let Daddy take care of you.” Lucifer whispered, a small smile adorning his face. He caressed your jaw with one hand, then returned his attention to your breasts, squeezing and playing with your nipples. Soon, he had you moaning like a wanton whore, your cries putting porn stars to shame. Finally, the heat burning between your legs was too much to bear.

“Lucifer, I need you inside me. Now.” You demanded. He looked at you and cocked an eyebrow.

“Who are you talking to, little girl?” He gave your breasts a particularly hard squeeze, making you sigh in frustration. 

“Please, Daddy. I need you inside me. Please.” You pleaded, your hips bucking up against him. 

“Patience is a virtue, lamb. I’ll get there soon enough.”

“It’s not one of my virtues…” You grumbled. Lucifer chuckled, then got off you to stand by the bed. You were afraid he was going to leave you like this, horny and needy. Sensing your fear, he reassured you by bending down to kiss your forehead tenderly, then pulled off his shirt. Soon, his pants and socks followed, leaving him in a pair of boxer briefs, his cock proudly standing at attention. Following your gaze, Lucifer smiled.

“Soon, darling. I need to get you warmed up first.” He unbuttoned your pants and slowly pulled them off, planting kisses down your legs as he went. You squirmed; you were ready to go! Noticing your fidgeting, Lucifer lifted your legs, then spanked you right on the pussy. Giving a little gasp, you tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong. He landed another sharp slap to your swollen labia, making you moan.

“Does my little girl like being spanked on her princess parts?” Blushing, you nodded. He pressed his fingers against the wet spot forming on your panties, teasing your clit. “Daddy will fuck you when he thinks you’re ready, not a moment before. Now, stop squirming.” Spanking your pussy once more for good measure, he climbed back on the bed between your legs, staring intently at your panties. Just when you were about to fuss, he leaned forward and grabbed the elastic waistband between his teeth, and dragged them down until your legs were free. Slowly, he kissed up both your legs, finally reaching where you wanted him most. He licked all the way up your slit, stopping to suck your clit and flick it with his tongue. 

Noticing you watching him, he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, showing you the forked tips. You shivered, unable to look anywhere else. Grinning, he lowered his sinful mouth back to your clit, then pushed one finger up inside you, pumping it in and out. Feeling how wet you were already, he added another finger. Hooking his fingers, he found your special spot, rubbing it persistently. Soon, he had you seeing stars as you came, your walls squeezing his fingers. Breathless, you lost yourself in pleasure. As you came back down, Lucifer wiggled out of his boxers, kicking them away. Hungrily, you eyed his cock, precum seeping from the tip. He gave you a wolfish grip, then slid up your body to kiss your lips. His lips were still warm from your undercarriage, your taste covering them. 

Lining himself up, he pushed into you, filling and stretching you out. Bottoming out, he recaptured your lips in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue in your mouth to explore. When you had to come up for air, he gazed into your eyes and began thrusting in and out of you at a measured pace. Never breaking eye contact, he slowly sped up until the bed was rocking with his thrusts. Feeling yourself build, you wrapped your legs around him, helping him to angle deeper inside of you.

“Luci-…Daddy, I’m close.” You felt yourself building to your finish; you didn’t know how much longer you would last. Lucifer pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“Cum for me, darling. Don’t hold back. Daddy wants to feel you around his cock.”

Your vision blacking out, you came hard, loosing all your senses as your orgasm overwhelmed you. Grunting, Lucifer spilled his seed inside you, coating your walls. He rested his weight on his elbows, watching as you came back to him. You both laid there for a while, just looking into each other’s eyes. The moment was broken when you yawned sleepily, making Lucifer smile. He pulled out of you slowly, then rolled you on your side, spooning you from behind.

“Go to sleep, little one. I’ll take care of you.”


	6. The Devil's Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After. Also, the reader gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, but no one important dies.

The next morning, you awoke to Lucifer flipping through a book next to you. Blinking sleepily, you realized it was the one with sex positions he had asked about earlier. You cuddled up to him, resting your head on his shoulder.

“See something you like?” you asked, drawing his attention. He smirked, then pointed to the picture he was currently looking at. Blushing, you grinned back at him. “You know, that position is called the dick-breaker for a reason.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your temple, but continued flipping through pages. Deciding it was time to get up, you grabbed some clothes and hit the shower. When you finished, you found Lucifer in the library, searching through lore-books while talking to someone on the phone. YOUR phone. 

“I don’t care if you want to talk to Y/N. She’s busy, so you’re stuck with me, Sammy….. I’m looking as fast as I can. I don’t know how you stupid apes can look through these tomes for hours on end!” Noticing you, he waved, then blew you a kiss. Rolling your eyes, you held out your hand for your phone. Somewhat reluctantly, he handed it over. 

“Sam? I’m here.” You said, silently mouthing a thank-you to Lucifer. He sat down and watched as you listened. Remembering something you read the other day, you went and found the book with the information you needed for the boys. “Ok, so it sounds like you’re hunting a Rusalka. According to Slavic lore, it’s a female ghost of a woman drowned by her lover at a lake or other body of water. After death, they are known to try and drag men who resemble their lovers down to the bottom of the lake to kill them. There’s two known ways to get rid of them. You can either avenge their death by drowning the man that killed them in the same body of water, or you can try retrieving her remains from the bottom of the lake and burning them…. Salt should still work… Ok, good luck.” After hanging up, you looked over to see Lucifer lounging on the couch. He sat up and gave you a wolfish grin.

“So, what are we going to do today, pet?” He asked as you joined him on the couch. Just as you were sitting down, he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap. Lucifer affectionally nuzzled your neck, making you giggle. 

“Well, I need to make a supply run. I can’t live on ramen noodles alone. You could come with me, if you want. No exploding anyone, though.”

“Sounds boring. How about we stay here instead?” He slowly licked your neck, the coldness making you cringe. He chuckled with amusement, intently watching your face.

“I need food, Luci. You don’t want me to starve, do you?” You climbed out of his lap, and started putting away the books from earlier. “Actually, don’t answer that.” As you were picking up the book on Slavic myths, your blood ran cold when you saw some information you had forgotten to tell the boys. Frantically, you tried to call them back on your phone, but no one answered. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Lucifer wrapped his hands around your waist, trying to calm you down. 

“I forgot something important. Rusalkas, unlike sirens, can leave the water. When there’s more than one in an area, they join together in a dance that compels everyone else nearby to join until they die. I need to warn Sam and Dean!”

“Relax, little one. I’ll save the Lose-chesters, and you can go get food. When I come back, then we can cuddle and have some fun.” Lucifer slid one hand down and grabbed your ass suggestively. Panic abating, you nodded your head and smiled up at Lucifer, earning a tender smile in return. He cupped his hands around your face, placing delicate kisses on your forehead, nose, and lips. You closed your eyes to relish the moment, but opened them to find he had already left. 

…

Humming to yourself, you departed for the grocery store after making your list. As you walked in, you noticed there were a lot less people than normal. Odd. Something was off, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. You quickly grabbed everything you needed, then made a beeline for the checkout. The cashier looked at you critically, obnoxiously popping her gum in her mouth. 

“Hi there!” you smiled, trying to be friendly. The cashier rolled her eyes dramatically, tapping her long fingernails against the countertop. Frowning, you began to pile your groceries on the conveyor belt, anxious to leave. When you were finished, she continued to ignore you. When your frustration had reached its peak, you snapped. “Are you going to freaking help me or not?”

“Not.” She smiled, her eyes flashing black. Like the badass hunter you were, you reached for your…. Shit. You hadn’t brought any weapons with you. You began to back away, scanning for a quick escape. Before you could make your move, someone draped a bag over your head. When you started to freak out, they shoved you roughly into one of the aisles, knocking the wind out of you. Before you had a chance to flee, they were tying your hands behind your back. 

“Not so tough, are you, Y/N?” you heard the cashier say as your captors dragged you out and threw you in a van. The tires screeched as the van took off, dragging you to Chuck-knows-where. 

…

“Y/N, isn’t it?” The demon asked, stalking in front of you. You were tied to a chair, struggling to get away. Not that you could. You were surrounded by demons. “Welcome to Hell, darling.” You glared up at your captor, who seemed to be in charge of the others. 

“This is Hell? Seems a bit… anticlimactic, if you know what I mean. Also, I would like to know your name, since you already have mine.” You bravely kept your composure as your mind raced, trying to think of a way out of here. They had taken your phone, and you had already prayed to Lucifer and Castiel, but you weren’t sure your thoughts were getting through. 

The demon smiled, almost kindly. “Crowley, my dear. It’s nice to formally meet the human that tamed the devil. You have made my life a lot easier, and you have my gratitude.”

“If you are so grateful, then why am I here? And your welcoming committee sucks, by the way.” You glared at your bound wrists and feet, then raised an eyebrow at Crowley. Sighing, he snapped his fingers, and your bindings disappeared. You rubbed your wrists, easing the pain. Crowley stalked away from you in a huff, pouring himself a drink.

“Can I offer you a drink?” He asked, holding up another empty glass. You shook your head. You wanted to go home, not get drunk with demons. Crowley helped himself to that pathetic swill of whatever he was drinking, then walked back to stand in front of you. “You see, Y/N, politics in Hell are a bit more difficult than you could imagine. Not matter how much time has passed, some demons cling to the hope that Lucifer will return to lead them. I want those hopes squashed. I am the true King of Hell, not him.” He continued to blather on, not realized you weren’t paying attention anymore.

“So what do you want me to do?” You cut him off, realized his tirade wasn’t going to end anytime soon. He huffed at being rudely interrupted, but decided to cut the crap.

“I need you to support my claim as King of Hell. I need you to convince every demon that Lucifer is not coming back.”

“And why the hell would they listen to me? I’m not one of you, and I don’t control Lucifer, despite what you might think. He does whatever he wants.”

“I have to disagree with you, Y/N. Do you know Satan hasn’t killed or destroyed anything of importance since meeting you? He hasn’t popped down here since meeting you; not even once! You do influence him. As for the demons… well, I don’t really expect them to listen to you.” He grabbed your hair in his fist, yanking you out of the chair and onto the floor. “I do expect them to fear me more, especially when they see what I do to Lucifer’s whore.” As your eyes widened, he struck you across the face, making you see stars.

…

“-and you can hear it all from the whore herself.” Crowley finished smugly, seated on the throne behind you. You glared at all the demons around you, despite one of your eyes being swollen shut and feeling like shit. “Well, darling, tell them.”

“There is only one true King of Hell.” You stated, making eye-contact with each demon in front of you. In the brief pause, you mouthed, “Lucifer.” 

“Go on, slut.”

“Anyone who betrays him will perish. All must follow the true King.” You smirked at all in the room, a few of the demons nodding towards you. Not one demon seemed too keen to let Crowley know what you were really doing. 

“That will be all, love. Back to your cage, now.” Crowley pointed to a small six by six-foot cage situated to the right side of Lucifer’s throne. Slowly, you walked into it, shutting it yourself, then flipped Crowley the bird. He laughed at your pettiness, then continued to tell the demons of his own greatness. You sighed and sank down to sit inside the cage. You only hoped Lucifer and the Winchesters would come to your rescue soon. 

…

“Are you awake, your majesty?” a demon whispered. You sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You glanced over to the demon, your hair hanging down in your face. You smoothed it back and stood. “I’m here to help, my… queen?” The demon offered, holding up a set of keys. 

You gave the demon the best smile you could in your condition, hoping you didn’t look too grotesque. “Thank you. What’s your name? I need to tell Lucifer who to thank.” 

“There’s no need, my queen. I’m happy to serve.” The demon went to unlocking the door. He probably doesn’t want to make himself a target if this goes sideways, you thought to yourself. Whatever. As long as you got out of this hell…well, Hell. You followed the demon out of throne room, hoping this was the last you would see of this place. True to the laws of the universe, the worst thing that could happen next did indeed happen. Someone grabbed you from behind, dragging you back to the throne room. The kind demon who had tried to help you was stabbed brutally, light exploding from his eyes as he perished. 

“Well, Y/N. You are helping me after all. You exposed a traitor to my reign. Thank you for that.” Crowley slapped you across your face. You spat in his face, too fed up to care what he did to you. In a sick, twisted way, you were glad there was blood in your spit. It helped to ruin his clean clothes and discolor his pretty face. He wiped his face in disgust, looking at you disdainfully. The demons behind you had backed up and scurried out, closing the doors behind you. Leaving you alone with the false King of Hell. 

Crowley flicked his wrist, sending you sprawling to the floor. He violently kicked you in the ribs, making you cry out when you heard some of them crack. “You. Will. Never. Spit. On. Me. Again!” He punctuation each word with a kick, leaving you a bloody mess on the floor. You attempted to hold back your tears from the pain, but a few traitorous drops still escaped your eyes. As your body quaked from the pain, Crowley took a few moments to regain his composure. 

“Now, darling. If you get back in your cage peacefully, I won’t hurt you. Well, anymore, anyway.” When he didn’t get an immediate response, he grabbed your chin roughly, forcing you to look up into his eyes. “Well?”

“FUCK. YOU.” You forced out, hatred rolling through your body, giving you some strength. It was short-lived, however. Crowley snapped his fingers, sending you flying back into the cage, the door slamming shut behind you. He strode forward, reaching in to grab your arm as he stood up. He twisted it hard, making you gasp when you heard a loud snap. Your forearm broken, you pulled it away, cradling it to you. 

“You will learn respect. Even if I have to beat you bloody for every day remaining in your miserable life.” Crowley growled. Well, you were nothing if not stubborn. With the last bit of courage you had, you spat in Crowley’s face again, making his face contort wildly. He threw his hand out, throwing you to the back of the cage, your head hitting the back of the cage, rendering you unconscious. 

“Long live the Queen.” He hissed.


	7. Even Demons Can Be Loyal Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer realizes the reader is missing, and gets the Winchesters to help. While investigating possible suspects, powerful weapons are stolen.
> 
> Chapter is from Lucifer's POV

Lucifer’s POV

“Y/N? Where are you?” you called, zapping back to the bunker. You were hoping she would be back from the supply run already. After all, you had helped the Winchesters. Shouldn’t you get a reward of some sort? Y/N didn’t answer, making you frown. You had been gone for hours; there was no way she was still at the freaking grocery store. You did a quick sweep around the bunker, supposing she might be napping somewhere. No sign of her. Anywhere. You flew to the garage, finding two cars gone. So she was still out. 

Pouting, you stalked back to the library. You waited. And waited. Finally, too bored to wait any longer, you decided to see what was taking so long. Zapping out of the bunker, you circled around in the sky, finally spotting the missing car from the garage at a small local market. Touching down, you checked the car. Empty. Groaning to yourself, you went to look for her inside. How long did it take humans to just get what they needed and go home? They always overcomplicate things. Walking in, you were perplexed to find the store empty. There were no apes, anywhere. You began to worry. This was not good.

You flew to find the Winchesters. As much as you hated them, they would be useful in finding Y/N quickly and bringing her home safely. They were still driving back to the bunker, your little brother in the back seat. You popped in next to him, startling Sam and Dean, almost making him swerve the car off the road.

“What the hell?” Dean yelled, glaring at you in the rearview mirror as he regained control the death-machine on wheels. 

“Y/N’s missing. I need you to help me find her.” You said blankly, trying to keep your inner turmoil hidden. You would never admit it to anyone, but you had fallen in love with the little human, despite your better judgement. Humans and angels don’t mix. That’s why there were laws in heaven restricting interactions with humans. 

“Are you sure she’s missing? Y/N does tend to be thorough when food’s concerned.” Sam commented drily. 

“Yes, I’m sure. She’s not at the bunker, and the grocery store she went to is completely empty.”

“So, maybe she went a little overboard with shopping. Maybe she even got pie!” Dean said, focusing on the road.

“Her car’s still there, moron!” You said, exasperated. At this rate, nothing was going to get done. You slapped your hand down on the seat, teleporting you all to the grocery store parking lot, right next to the only other car. Y/N’s car. The boys looked around bewildered, and your brother sent you a censoring look. “What? Y/N’s gone! This is serious!”  
“Where is everyone?” Sam asked, taking note of the lack of other cars. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying! Now, are you going to help me find Y/N or not?” You were greatly annoyed. You thought they would have gotten the message by now. The stupid boys finally got out of the car and started grabbing weapons from the trunk. You and Castiel got out, scanning the parking lot for clues you might have missed earlier. Y/N’s car was in perfect condition, and there were no signs of struggle here. They must have taken her inside. When the Winchesters were finally ready, you all headed inside. Spreading out, you began to search for clues. 

“Um, guys?” Everyone walked over to Sam’s location behind the customer service desk. There was a young woman bludgeoned to death. “How did you miss a dead body earlier?” Sam asked you, his face crinkling. 

Shrugging, you responded, “I was looking for Y/N, not her.” Snorting, Dean continued searching near the desk. He stopped and began rubbing a powdery substance between his fingers.

“Sulphur.” He said, looking around. “Demons were definitely involved. Do you know anything about this?” He gestured to you, eyes blazing with accusation. 

“Why the hell would I have Y/N kidnapped by demons? I had nothing to do with this! The only reason I wasn’t here to protect her is because she sent me to help you bloody idiots!” Your eyes flashed red as you spoke, fists tightening at your side. Slowly, you thought of who could have done this. The obvious choice was Crowley, but he had been out of your hair since the fight with Amara. Not to mention, you hadn’t been in Hell lately, letting him enjoy pretending to be “King” while you spent time with Y/N. Who else was a competitor for the throne? Abaddon was dead. Azazel was dead. The other three Princes of Hell were in “retirement.” You snorted.

“Brother, can you hear us?” Castiel asked. You noticed he was standing in front of you now, looking up at you. You nodded in affirmation, clearing your thoughts.

“Yeah, just trying to figure out who would have taken her. Your average demons don’t come up with their own orders, after all. I’m thinking Crowley, but I can think of other suspects. Crowley is the only one with viable motives, even though I’ve left him and Hell be for a while.”

“Wait, you haven’t been ruling Hell?” Sam asked, his face pensive. 

“No. I stopped messing around down there after meeting Y/N. Hell’s boring, now. It’s more fun to keep her up ALL night.” You winked, causing the boys to look disgusted.

“We don’t want to hear about your love-life. We need to call up Crowley and find Y/N.”

…

“Son of a bitch should have showed by now.” Dean muttered, pacing around the room. You tapped your fingers on the desk. You couldn’t see how these apes ever got the better of you. It took forever to get the simplest of things done, and they argued. ALL. THE. TIME. You wanted to wring their necks and throw them both across the room. Castiel looked at you, picking up on your mood. You sighed, letting him know you had no intention of hurting the Winchesters. Not yet, anyway. You needed Y/N back. Idly, you wished you had thought of a situation like this happening beforehand, but you were careless. You hadn’t thought her enough of a threat for anyone to go after. You were wrong. When you got her back, she wouldn’t be going anywhere without you. Not for a very long time. Your chest ached. Your vessel was reacting to…Dad-forbid…your feelings. You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt this way. It had been millennia since you had loved anything; you had forgotten how it felt. 

“Can’t live without me now, can you?” Your head snapped to where Crowley has appeared. He smiled at you smugly. “What’s a matter? Cat got your tongue?” You growled at him lowly, your eyes flashing. “Easy, tiger.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean demanded, striding towards Crowley. The demon shrugged carelessly.

“How should I bloody know? I’m not the one sleeping with her. I do have a kingdom to rule, with the devil on a leash.” He winked at you. You debated dusting him, but he might still be useful. The sooner Y/N was back in your arms, the better. Hell could wait. Castiel was watching you both carefully, expecting you to fly off the handle. Apparently, you were changing. Ugh, you had to fall in love with a human. A hunter, no less. You groaned internally, but tuned back into the conversation taking place around you.

“-She’s been missing since earlier today. We found traces of sulfur, so demons are involved. Who else besides you has a beef with Lucifer?” Dean said.

“Have you tried Asmodeus? Dagon? Ramiel? All of them certainly aren’t big fans of the devil.”

“They’ve been in retirement for years. Why would they take an interest now?” You protested. 

“They’re scared of you, Lucifer. They would be want to avoid being pulled back in.” Crowley continued. 

“Right. Which is why they would take someone I care about. Makes perfect sense.” You quipped, voice dripping with sarcasm. Something wasn’t right here. You hoped the Winchesters could see that. Surely they could see this demon was a lying snake…

“It’s worth checking out. They would have enough command over the demons. Where are they?” Dean piped up. You were beginning to hate them more, if such a thing was possible. 

“I have the address for Ramiel. He has a cozy little place out in the sticks. Spends his days fishing. Try him first.” Crowley tossed a scrap of paper to Dean. “Call me if things get sticky.” He smoked out, leaving you fuming. He obviously knew where Y/N was. What was he playing at?

“All right. Let’s check this out. Lucifer, are you coming?” Sam looked at you, the boys heading towards the car. Reluctantly, you and Castiel followed them.  
I don’t trust him. Castiel thought to you. He’s hiding something.

I know. You responded. I’m trying to figure out what he wants. If he wants to make a trade for Y/N, why not ask outright? I don’t have anything he wants, and I’ve let him take Hell. I don’t really care that much about it anymore.

Castiel was quiet for a few moments, then responded. You really love her, don’t you? I approve of her. I ship you as a couple.  
You groaned internally. Shut up, Castiel. 

…

It was a long drive to Ramiel’s place. You had offered to fly everyone, but the boys had spurned your offer. You couldn’t understand the aversion to flying; it was so much faster than their metal death-trap. So, you grumbled and messed with the radio the whole way. Only fair, right? Dean and Sam were ignoring you now, so you played with the volume. Finally, Dean just cut it off and you all rode in silence. Buzz-kill. You couldn’t help it; you were anxious to save Y/N, and this slow-paced travel wasn’t helping your nerves. 

Finally, Ramiel’s dump of a house came into view. You were a little disappointed. Surely he had guards, or something? Nothing went awry as you entered the house with the boys. In fact, the place was empty. You went back to examine the barn in the back. Still nothing. You rejoined the Winchesters and Cas inside. 

“Are we sure this is the right address? Maybe Crowley gave us the slip.” Sam suggested. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” You groaned. They were just thinking of this now? You were trying to be tolerate the apes, for Y/N’s sake. She wouldn’t be happy if you killed them. 

“Lying son-of-a-bitch.” Dean slammed his palm down on the table, shaking it. “I’ll kill him!”

“Careful. I made that table myself. Break it and I’ll break you.” You turned to see Ramiel walking into the room. “Lucifer, to what do I owe the pleasure? It’s been a while.” He smiled thinly. 

“Where’s Y/N?” Sam demanded. Ramiel chuckled, then swatted a hand at the Winchesters, pinning them against a wall. Castiel made a move at them, but Ramiel soon had him restrained as well. 

“It’s kinda rude to barge into a man’s home and make demands, isn’t it?” Ramiel glowered at them menacingly, then turned back to you. “So, what do you want from me?” 

“Someone took something from me. I want it back.”

“And you think I have it? Sorry, I’m not stupid enough to steal from you, Lucifer. Speaking of, which one of your pets tried to steal from me?” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I have a safe with collection of powerful weapons stowed away in this house. Someone broke into it, not but a few minutes ago.”

“It wasn’t any of my pets.” You ignored the Winchesters’ muffled protests. “What did you have worth stealing?” You scoffed. Ramiel, although powerful and resourceful, didn’t have much taste for the finer things in life. He was always more of a bare-bones kind of guy. 

He scowled at your comment, but was wise enough to refrain from returning the insult. “Oh, nothing much. Just an archangel blade, a hand of God, and…oh, the Lance of Michael. Anything sound worth stealing to you?” You hid your fear. Whoever stole those objects was targeting an archangel. More than likely, you. Two of those objects could kill you.  
“They didn’t steal anything of yours. I’ve been with them this entire time. Do you have any demons working for you?” You asked.

“No,” Ramiel laughed harshly, “I kill any demons who get too close. Regardless, if you and your pets didn’t steal from me, then who did?”

You thought carefully. No one would suspect Ramiel of having those weapons… unless they knew for a fact he had them. “Ramiel, how did you get your hands on those weapons?”

Ramiel snorted. “Crowley gave them to me a while back. He offered me the throne in Hell after you were thrown back into the cage. With no one to rule Hell, I guess I was the obvious choice.” Your suspicions were confirmed, but how could you convince the Winchesters?

“Well, I think he might have stolen them back.” You remarked. “He lured us here as a distraction so that he could take the weapons.” You cocked your head to the side, staring down Ramiel. “He also took something precious of mine. Want to help me get it back?”

Ramiel smiled. “With pleasure.”


	8. Religions Don't Mix Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and company rescue the reader. Hidden motives are revealed, and Lucifer discovers a surprise about the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon! Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far! :)
> 
> This chapter is also Lucifer's POV.

Lucifer's POV

“So, a human, huh?” Ramiel quipped, leaning against the wall of the bunker. It had taken some convincing to get the Winchesters to let him in, but they gave in after some mild threatening. Y/N would understand. The boys were searching for useful weapons in the bunker, as well as resting up for the fight. Castiel was seeking trustworthy angels to help.   
You were spending the time catching up with Ramiel. He was just as surprised as you were to find you had fallen for a human.

You sighed. “Yes, she’s human, but different. There’s something about her…”

“Okay, that’s enough. I get it; you think she’s great. I’ll believe it when I see it.” Ramiel responded dismissively. You let it go; after all, you wanted his help in rescuing her, not wooing her. “Are you sure the others won’t help?” He was referring to Asmodeus and Dagon. You had attempted contacting them to help as well. Dagon had outright refused to help, not that you were surprised. She’d always had a cute little crush on you, so she rather not have competition. Despite how much you screamed in her head. Women, sheesh! Asmodeus didn’t answer your call at all, which was a tad bit strange. Sure, you hadn’t communicated with him much after the Shedim incident, but still. Once Y/N was safe, you would deal them. It took a bit more juice to dust a Prince of Hell, after all. You had made sure of it when you created them. 

Sighing, you replied, “I’m sure. Dagon is a no, and Asmodeus is MIA.”

“Yeah, I thought I was MIA too…” Ramiel grumbled. Wings rustled behind you as Castiel returned with Gabriel. You weren’t surprised he came; he had taken a liking to Y/N as well. You hugged them both, earning a strangled reply from Castiel. Gabriel just grinned and returned the hug. You guessed the little human was making you soft. 

“Wow, how much fire-power do we need?” Dean commented as he and his brother entered the room. “Can’t you just go stick Crowley with your blade while we rescue Y/N?”  
You shook your head. “Crowley will be expecting us at some point. He’s pretty stupid, but not stupid enough to do this without a way to trap me. I prefer overkill to under-staffed.”

Sam nodded to your sentiment. “So, what’s the plan?” You smile evilly. This was going to be fun. 

…

You tapped your foot patiently. The Winchesters and Castiel were trying to sneak through the hallways of Hell towards the throne room, but you were having none of it. You created this damn place; it still belonged to you, no matter who sat on the throne. You had sent Ramiel ahead to throw Crowley off guard, and Gabriel was hiding somewhere undercover to grab Y/N when the fighting started. The sooner she was out of Hell and harm’s way, the better. 

“Could you possibly go any slower? This isn’t a sneak attack, you morons!” You yelled down the hallway. For heaven’s sake, Crowley already knew your lot was coming! This was taking entirely too long. You angrily marched down to the boys, grabbing them to fly directly to outside the throne room. Castiel joined you a few seconds later. While the boys were still scowling at you, you kicked the double doors down, and paused for dramatic effect. Scanning the room, your blood boiled. Y/N was in a cage to the right of your throne. She was slumped over on the ground, appearing unconscious. You forced your eyes away from her, assessing the situation. Crowley was sitting in the throne, smirking arrogantly. To his left stood Asmodeus, archangel blade in hand. In front of him, Ramiel laid slain. 

“Well, boys!” Crowley rose from his seat, hands spread up in the air. “You finally made it! I’ve got to say, I was expecting you a little bit…. Sooner.” He smiled, chuckling at his supposed brilliance and inflated sense of self-importance. You sensed the Winchesters and Castiel join you on both sides, weapons drawn. Crowley began to waltz towards you. “So, have you come to offer a trade?” He gestured back to Y/N. Your gaze went to her crumpled form, and your heart ached. A flicker of movement caught your eye as Asmodeus started playing with the blade. Noticing he had your attention, he winked suggestively. You shifted your gaze, trying to find the next trick or trap lying in wait. 

“What do you want, Crowley?” Castiel demanded, hand tightening around his blade. 

“Oh, I don’t know. A personal harem in Bora bora might be nice.” Crowley snapped sarcastically. “This is about respect! I will never have any respect from the demons with him around!” Crowley gestured furiously at you. “If you care about her, you’ll trade your life for hers!”

“Don’t!” You heard a weak cry from across the cage. Y/N was attempting to sit up, clutching one of her arms to her chest pitifully. The sight of her hurt made your vessel’s stomach churn. You refocused your gaze on Crowley, who was waiting for an answer. 

“Now, Crowley. Let’s not doing anything too rash.” Asmodeus said, circling back behind Crowley. With a flick of his wrist, he had Crowley thrown across the room. He gave you a large, cheesy smile. “Now, shall we begin?” 

“Asmodeus! This wasn’t part of our deal! I demand-” With a snap of his fingers, Asmodeus sealed Crowley’s mouth shut. 

“I don’t care.” Asmodeus responded coolly, then returned all his attention back to you. “Lucifer, you know me to be reasonable. Here’s my bargain: release the Shedim, and the girl goes free.” He pointed to Crowley. “I’ll also throw in a free puppy. Do we have a deal?”

You muttered under your breath. All this time, and he was still caught up on the Shedim. They were abominations! “You know I can’t do that, Asmodeus. You do remember what happened last time one was set free on the Earth? This planet wouldn’t survive; those monsters would destroy everything!” 

“What are the Shedim?” Dean asked. 

“The Shedim are some of the most marvelous creatures ever created!” Asmodeus began, “A divine combination of angel, pagan god, and man-”

“The Shedim are a mutant race created from angels, humans, and the pet of pagan god.” You interrupted. Asmodeus had such a flair for sugar-coating everything. It annoyed you to no end. “It all started with Odin’s pet rooster, Gullinkambi. Gullinkambi is a rooster who lives in Valhalla and is one of three birds foretold to signify the beginning of Ragnarok. A Valkyrie stole the damned bird to spite Odin and disguised it as a woman on Earth. One of my younger brother’s, Anpiel, fell for the woman and conceived children with her, creating the Shedim. The Shedim have the feet and claws of a rooster, the wings of an angel, and a humanoid body. They cause sickness and misfortune wherever they go. Some of you humans back in the day began to sacrifice your virgin daughters to them to appease them. Eventually, Dad had to step in, but he didn’t kill them because it was a Sabbath. Instead, he bound them in their own separate portion of Hell.”

“Which brings us back to you, Luci. God made it so that only an archangel’s grace can set them free.” Asmodeus smiled, playing with the archangel blade in his hands. You made yourself focus on him; you felt Gabriel’s grace in the room near Y/N’s cage, but you didn’t want to shift Asmodeus’s attention. You decided to stall a bit longer for time.

“Dean, Sam. Do you know anything about the Black Death? Or Bubonic Plague, whatever you humans called it.” You turned around, widening your eyes in hopes the Winchesters would take a hint and play along. “That was the result of ONE Shedim roaming the Earth. Imagine what would happen if all of the Shedim were set free. It would be a true apocalypse.” You began to pace in front of the boys to hold their attention, as well as Asmodeus. You waved your hands about dramatically. “Humankind would be wiped out completely. Demons and Shedim would inherit the Earth, and angels wouldn’t be able to interfere without proper vessels!” 

“Why do you care, Lucifer? I thought you hated humans.” Asmodeus quipped, barely maintaining his grin. 

Shrugging your shoulders, you replied, “I hate demons and those abominations more.”

I’ve got her, bro. Get out of there. Gabriel thought to you.

Smiling at Asmodeus, you continued, “Also, you don’t have anything I want.” Nodding back at the cage, you confirmed Y/N was no longer there, and the cage door hung open. Asmodeus spun around quickly, the shock evident on his face.

Get the Winchesters out of here. NOW. You thought to Castiel. The rustling of wings confirmed your brother’s departure.

“WHAT! How?” He spun around to face you, immediately noticing the Winchesters and Castiel were gone. 

“Asmodeus…” you drawled, scratching your chin mockingly. “Haven’t you learned by now not to strike deals with the Devil?” Winking at him, you almost flashed out, but remembered that Crowley knew the location of the bunker. Asmodeus could, and would, torture the information out of him easily. Snapping your fingers, you broke Asmodeus’s hold on Crowley, and grabbed the repulsive demon as you zapped out of Hell. Touching down in the bunker, you threw the demon to the floor and kicked him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of his lungs. He would pay for what he did to Y/N, but not yet.

…

Softly, you teased the hair away from Y/N’s face. She had been sleeping ever since her return from Hell two days ago. Gabriel had healed her wounds immediately on reaching the bunker, but her body was drained. She needed rest. Upon reaching the bunker, you had released Crowley into the Winchesters’ custody. He was apparently tied up with a devil’s trap in their “dungeon.” You snorted lightly. When you had some free time, you would build them a real dungeon. A thank-you, of sorts. 

For now, though, you were content keeping watch over Y/N in her room. Last night, she had a fever that you couldn’t heal. Thankfully, it had broken sometime early in the morning. You were slightly impressed with how quickly she was recovering. Hell had not been kind to her. You snorted quietly. Hell wasn’t kind to anyone, even you. The place you had created to be your sanctuary had become your prison for too long. 

Y/N stirred slightly, giving a low whimper. You figured she was having a nightmare, so you touched two fingers to her forehead to push her into a deeper sleep so she could actually get some rest. Watching her face settle, you began to worry about damage to her soul. She’d only been down there a short time, but still… You decided it was better to be informed than hopeful. Making sure she was in a deep enough sleep, you reached inside to feel her soul. Startled, you had to force yourself not to jerk your hand out when you encountered grace. Angelic grace. Slowly, you felt around. She had an intact human soul, yes, but the grace seemed to have been added… 

Oh My Dad! It was some of your grace! 

As the grace began to chant to you in soft Enochian, you felt tears form in your eyes. Your father had given you a soulmate. As far as you knew, your father had never given one to any angel before. Perhaps he still cared for you after all. You smiled down at Y/N. She was the best gift your father had ever given.


	9. Making Up For Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is glad to have Y/N back, and wants to spend more time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff and smut! Enjoy! :)
> 
> This chapter is in Reader's POV.

Reader’s POV

You woke up with a groan, blinking at the lamp illuminating your room. You were back in your room in the bunker. You looked around carefully as you sat up, eyes still adjusting to the light. The last thing you remembered was Gabriel grabbing you from Hell. In a rush, memories flash through your mind. Crowley torturing you. Asmodeus. Lucifer talking about some creatures called the Shedim. The Winchesters and Castiel… Holy crap, was everyone okay? You stumbled out of bed, finding you were dressed in comfy sweatpants and a large t-shirt. You began a dash to the door, only to stop as it opened. Dean popped his head in and gave you a goofy grin.

“Sleeping beauty is finally awake!” He commented airily, inviting himself in. Sam followed him, closing the door behind him. 

“Come on, Dean. Give her a break. She just woke up, from the looks of it.” 

You turned to look in the mirror over your dresser. Yikes! Your hair looked like a bird’s nest piled on top of your head. You tried to straighten it with your fingers a little bit, but in vain. Huffing, you gave up. The boys came and hugged you in turn, telling you how glad they were that you were back safely. 

“Lucifer said you were probably going to wake up soon, so we came to check on you.” Sam continued. At your questioning look, he added, “He’s with Gabriel and Cas downstairs torturing Crowley right now. He brought Crowley with him from Hell to make sure Crowley didn’t tell Asmodeus where the bunker is. Don’t worry; you’re safe.” You smiled weakly, then grimaced as your stomach growled loudly. 

“How about we fix something to eat?” Dean chuckled. You and the boys headed to the kitchen and began fixing breakfast. Soon, there was a feast of bacon, eggs, and toasts spread across the table. As you began to eat, someone snuck up behind you and began to rub your shoulders. You leaned your head back, your (y/e/c) eyes meeting Lucifer’s blue ones. He smiled down at you warmly. You closed your eyes and leaned back on him, allowing him to wrap his arms around you and press a soft kiss to your neck.

“We’re still here, you know.” Dean commented with a mouth full of food. You rolled your eyes at him, then stretched up to press your lips to Lucifer’s. He eagerly returned your affections, smirking at the boys while doing so. You let out a small shriek as Lucifer lifted you out of the chair and swung you over his shoulder. Carrying you out of the kitchen, he began to make his way to your room. 

“I wasn’t done eating yet!” you protested. He chuckled and whistled as he continued into your bedroom. Lucifer tossed you onto the bed, then climbed on top of you, pressing soft kisses on your cheeks and nose. You struggled out of principle, but you really didn’t mind the extra attention. Resting on his elbows, he smiled down at your face, then his eyes drifted up to your hair. 

“So, what kind of little birdie made its nest up here?” He joked playfully, patting your hair with one hand. He smirked as you crinkled your nose. He bent down, gently nibbling at your collarbone. You squirmed under him, feeling wetness pool between your legs. As he gazed down at you, insecure thoughts began to bubble forth. You hadn’t brushed your teeth, so your breath smelled bad, and you hadn’t taken your birth control yet. Your hair was obviously a hot mess…and how long had it been since you bathed? Lucifer frowned down at you.

“What are you thinking about, little one?” He murmured, softly stroking your cheek. Your cheeks reddened as you thought of how to explain.

“I…uh…I need to clean up a bit.” You said, feeling your blush spread to your ears.

“Why? I think you’re adorable like this.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. Noticing your discomfort, he groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. “Fine, go get cleaned up. I’ll just be waiting here. ALONE.”

“Thanks Luci!” you giggled as you got up and grabbed some clean clothes and made your way to the shower. After you brushed your teeth, took your pill, and tried to untangle your hair, you climbed in the shower, letting the warm water wash over your face. 

“Is there room for one more?” You turned to see Lucifer outside the glass door, peeking in at you. You nodded, the blush returning to your cheeks as you watched him strip. Noticing your wondering eyes, he slowed down and made a show of it before joining you. He settled his cold hands on your hips, pulling you towards him, his erection poking at your lower back. “I got lonely.” He shrugged, then bent down to kiss you on the lips. As the kiss deepened, you leaned back more into him. Both his hands slid up the curves of your body to fondle your breasts. Humming, you began to slowly grind your ass against his pelvis, drawing a few ragged moans from him. “Temptress!” he hissed in your ear. You giggled softly as an idea danced in your mind. 

Slowly, you turned around and stretched up on your tippy toes to peck him on this lips, then continued to nibble down his jaw to his neck. You followed the curve of his collarbone to the center of his chest, biting and sucking as you went along. Lucifer’s grip on your hips tightened slightly, his thumbs rubbing in circles around your hipbones. Snickering, you traced light kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping just about his abdomen. Looking up at his hooded eyes, you dropped down on your knees, never breaking eye contact. “What are you doing, little one?” he grunted at you. You gently pressed your lips together, kissing the tip of his cock. 

When you felt him shudder, you smiled and responded, “I want to please you, Daddy.” You ran your tongue along the seam on the underside of his cock, giggling as he groaned and braced his hands against the sides of the shower. Taking his cock into your mouth, you bobbed your head back and forth. After getting your rhythm, you took more of him in until he was hitting the back of your throat. You tried not to giggle at the strangled moans ripping out of his mouth. 

“Y/N, that’s..that’s enough. I’m too close.”

“It’s alright. Just let go, babe.” You winked up at him, giddy for all the little noises he was making. A few moments later, his warm seed filled your mouth, tickling your throat. You sucked hard, swallowing all of it. He quickly pulled out, and raised you to your feet, wrapping his strong arms around you. Gently, he began nuzzling your hair, nudging you under the water. You leaned back into him, enjoying the warm water and steam. 

“Thank you, little one.” He smirked against your hair. “How can I repay you?” His hand snaked down around your waist and began to massage your sex roughly. Despite how much you wanted him to continue, there was some things you needed to get done today. Gently, you stilled his hand and turned to kiss his cheek. 

“Not now, Luci. I do need to get some things done first. I need to run to the store and get some supplies.”

You felt Lucifer tense up behind you, and his arms tightened. “What do you need? I can go get whatever it is for you. You should stay here.” He started pressing loving kisses to the back of your neck, silently begging you to stay.

“Luce, I need to get lady supplies. Plus, I need to pick up my birth control prescription. Although I would love to stay here with you,” you reaffirmed your statement with another peck on the cheek, “I need to go.”

“No.” He growled. You looked up at him, confused, until you saw the worry hiding in his eyes. “You are mine. I won’t let you go. It’s not safe; you need to stay here.” His arms had become like iron bars around you. Although he was being overprotective, you did understand his concern. 

“How about you go with me, my fierce archangel?” You turned around to face him, your arms looping around his neck. “You can help me face the army of screaming children and squabbling underpaid employees.” Lucifer chuckled slightly, relaxing just a hair.

“Fine. But you’re not leaving my sight.” He grumbled, gently peppering your face with soft kisses.

…

“What are these for, exactly?” Lucifer asked, staring critically at your prescription in the shopping cart. Sighing, you attempted to explain. Again.

“It’s birth control, Lucifer. It prevents me from getting pregnant before I’m ready.” You paused, waiting for a response. He cocked his head to the side, confused.

“I thought you were old enough to have children. How old are you? Do you not want children? Would the medicine harm the child if you did get pregnant? How does it work? Why-”

“Lucifer!” He hesitated and started down at you quizzingly. “One question at a time, please. If you ask too many at once, I won’t remember them all and won’t answer them. First, I am old enough to have children. I do want children one day, but I’m not ready right now. The medicine helps to PREVENT pregnancy but would not abort the child if I did get pregnant. The medication I take makes the interior lining of my uterus thicker to prevent implantation. Now, what else would you like to know?”

He blushed deeply, scratching the back of his neck with one hand. “Do we have everything yet?” he asked, gesturing towards the shopping cart. You had already picked out pads and tampons and gotten your prescription, leaving sweet chocolatey goodness the only remaining item on your list. Humming happily, you led the way to the candy isle. You stopped in the chocolate section and grabbed some of your favorites, then headed on the sweeter side of the isle. Or, in your case, sour. After searching for them for a few minutes, you found them. Warheads.

“What are those?” Lucifer asked curiously, leaning over your shoulder.

“Warheads.” You replied, tearing the bag open. You fished a few out, placing the torn bag in the shopping cart. As you began to open a packet, an idea popped into your head. Acting quickly, you popped the candy into Lucifer’s mouth before he had a chance to move. Ignoring the initial gagging noises, you waited until he had swallowed the one before offering up another. He took the next one, seeming to enjoy this one more. As you walked towards the checkout, he tried every flavor in the bag.

“I think I like the blue ones the best.” He commented when you began to load your groceries in the car.

“That’s good, as long as you don’t like the black cherry ones. Those are my favorite!” you responded, climbing in the car. As you drove back the bunker, Lucifer continued to munch on the Warheads, quickly eating most of them. Except for the red ones. Once you had arrived back at the bunker, you retrieved the bags out of the trunk. Before you had a chance to blink, Lucifer had wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. He held the bag in front of you and smirked.

“If you want the rest, you’ll have to catch me first!” With that, he flew off to his-father-knows-where. Actually, you already had a pretty good idea of where you would find him. You stalked off to your bedroom, ready to steal back your candy. He was right where you thought he would be, sprawled across your bed. His arms were crossed behind his head, and your bag of candy laid across his lap. His shit-eating grin made you blush. You quickly put away your other things, then made your way over to the bed. Snatching up the bag of candy, a scheme brewed up in your mind. You doubted it would work, but the risk was worth the thrill. You opened your private drawer in the dresser next the bed, stashing the candy away for later. Quickly, you grabbed your handcuffs, hiding them behind your back as you approached Lucifer. 

He smiled up at you. “Good job, you found me!” Rolling your eyes, you straddled him, making sure to grind down on his crotch. He groaned loudly as he closed his eyes. You took advantage of the opportunity, sliding his shirt up and off, careful not to brush the handcuffs against him. After you pushed the shirt off the bed, you mashed your lips against his, using one hand to hold his wrists down. Playing along, he pushed his tongue into your mouth, his fighting for dominance. You let him win, so you could loop the handcuffs around the bedframe with your other hand. Slowly, you pushed his hands closer until his wrist were close enough to the cuffs. You smiled, your tongue still playing with his. CLICK! Both cuffs were in place. Lucifer froze, breaking away to look up at his hands. You couldn’t tell if he was amused or in shock. 

“You know I could just snap these off, right?” He jibed, one eyebrow raised. 

“I know.” You winked. “Just relax. You’ll enjoy this, I promise.” You pressed another soft kiss to his lips, running your hands down his chest.

“Where did you have these, anyway? There?” He nodded towards your nightstand.

“Yep.” You said, shrugging your shirt off. Next you unhooked your bra slowly, maintaining eye contact with him as it fell away. You massaged your breasts, rocking back and forth on his hips. Growling, he snapped his fingers, and both of your pants disappeared. “Hey, no cheating!” you fussed.

He shrugged his shoulders, unrepentant. “Just wanted to make up for lost time, babe.”

“No more cheating! Didn’t you tell me once that patience is a virtue? You’ll get your nookie when I think you’re ready, not before.” You rebuked him gently. 

He snorted, “Well, it’s not one of my virtues, either.”

“Ssshh!” You held a finger to his lips. “Just let me take care of you.” You slowly slid your panties off, then moved back between his legs. Watching for his reaction, you blew hot air over his clothed erection. He shifted uncomfortably, grumbling under his breath. You dragged down the hem of his boxers with your teeth, eliciting a low moan from Lucifer. He lifted his hips, allowing you to drag them all the way off. You straddled him again, hissing slightly as you sank down on him. When he was completely sheathed inside you, you began to rock back and forth gently, enjoying having him like this. Tied up and helpless. Sort of, anyway. He let you keep going for a while, but you could tell he was getting frustrated with not being in control. 

Finally, he snapped. Literally. In the flash of an eye, YOU were handcuffed on the bed, on your hands and knees facing the headboard. You looked back as you heard him chuckling behind you. He walked around to the side of the bed, eyeing you critically.

“Did you really think I would let you keep me contained for long, little one?” 

Gulping, you shook your head. “I was surprised you lasted that long.” You commented drily. 

“Well, I was curious. I wanted to see what you would do.” He stopped in front of your nightstand, opening the drawer you had stashed your candy in earlier. “I’m also curious to what else you have in here.” He rummaged through the drawer, pulling out the first thing he thought looked interesting. “We’ll save this for another time,” He said, showing you a bottle of flavored lube. He keep digging, pulling out a favorite toy of yours. “Now, Y/N. You don’t need this anymore, do you?” He weighed your dildo in his palm, debating what to do with it. You gulped; you really liked that one. It glowed in the dark, after all. Lucifer ended up putting it back, thank his father. “Mmm, I think I like this one.” He had something cupped in his hand so you couldn’t see, grinning at you evilly. Your breath hitched, not sure what to expect. You DID have quite a variety. He squeezed some lube on it, then crept up behind you. Gradually, he began to push something in your ass. Crap. He found the butt plugs. Once it was in, he sat back, admiring the view.

“You know, Y/N, you should have told me about this stash sooner.” With that, he spanked your right cheek, hard. He waited a second, then slapped the other side. “Aren’t you forgetting something, little girl?” 

“Two?” you offered. He laughed menacingly, then continued to assault your backside. Once your bottom was nice and red, he stopped and began rub his fingers against your cheeks roughly, massaging them until you thought you were going to cry. He paused, letting you catch your breath. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson. Are you ready for your reward now?” He whispered. He swiped his finger across your sex, feeling how wet you were. “Little one, you’re so wet. Do you need Daddy’s thick cock inside your tight little pussy?” When you blushed and gave your consent, he pushed into you from behind, stretching you out nicely. Between him and the plug, you felt stuffed, but not uncomfortably so. He pulled back out almost all the way, then slammed back into you, making you see black spots. Lucifer set a harsh pace; if he hadn’t been gripping your hips tightly, you wouldn’t have been able to stop yourself from falling on your face. Your tummy coiled, and within a few minutes he had you screaming his name. As your orgasm hit, you clenched around him hard, pulling him over the edge with you. His semen coated your walls as he groaned, tightening his grip on your hips. You would be sporting bruises happily for the next few weeks. 

He snapped his fingers, pulling you down to the bed with him, spooning you from behind. The handcuffs had disappeared. You’d have to dig for them later, you thought. He kissed the back of your neck softly, trailing more grazes down to your shoulder. He bit down sharply, drawing a little gasp from you. You rotated your head to look; sure enough, a small bruise was already forming. Lucifer kissed over the bite gently, soothing the sting.

“I love you, Y/N.” he mumbled against your skin. 

“I love you too, Lucifer.” You reached your hand back to remove the plug, but he stopped you.

“Leave it. I have something in mind for later.” 

“Oh, God-”

“Not in our bed.” He snipped, shushing you. He flicked the plug with his fingers, making you wiggle.

“Y/N! Lucifer! Get out here! We have a problem!” Sam banged on the door. You looked at Lucifer, who seemed annoyed by the interruption. He snapped his fingers and you were standing in the middle of the room both clothed again. Looking back, you saw he had made the bed, too. You fidgeted as you realized the plug was still in place. He winked at you as you both left to see what all the commotion was about.


	10. Souls and Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some complications come up, the Winchesters and the reader need to leave the bunker, along with their angels. The reader finds out she is Lucifer's soulmate after a fluffy surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains super-sweet, make-me-gag fluff. Yes, there is smut in this chapter. No, I am not sorry. Not sorry at all. I have no regrets. 
> 
> Chapter is all Reader's POV.

Reader’s POV

Meeting with Sam and the others in the War Room, you learned Crowley had managed to escape. Also, that your room wasn’t soundproof. Castiel looked embarrassed, and the boys looked disgusted. You had thought Lucifer looked smug at their reactions, but now he was pacing about the bunker, flailing his arms around. You were amazed he hadn’t broken anything yet. 

“How could this happen? How did he get out?” Lucifer roared for the umpteenth time. He was being a tad bit dramatic, but you understood his concern. You weren’t worried about Crowley teaming up with Asmodeus again. Rather, Asmodeus could capture Crowley and torture valuable information out of him. 

“We don’t know. He’s Crowley; he’s escaped from here before.” Sam stated, edging away when Lucifer spun towards him. Before a fight could ensue, you stepped in between them, lacing your arms around Lucifer’s neck. He calmed down slightly, but you could still feel the tension rolling off him in waves. He roped his arms around you, his strong arms smothering you against his chest. 

Looking into his eyes, you spoke softly. “We could stay somewhere else in the meantime, in case Asmodeus finds Crowley before we do.” Lucifer opened his mouth to respond, but Dean piped up.

“That’s probably our best option. Sam and I got called for a hunt near New Orleans. We could use your help. In the meantime, Castiel and Lucifer can track down Crowley.” He nodded towards you. “Ever heard of the legend of the Parlangua?” 

You frowned slightly. “As in the song?”

“Yeah, like the song. Supposedly, there’s one targeting cars driving into New Orleans off the I-10 interstate bridge. The cars have been found in the water, no trace of bodies. There’s four missing families so far.” Dean continued. 

“Alright, I’m in. I just need to pack. At least we already know how to kill it. ‘You got stick it with a stick from a sweetgum tree’.” You sang, untangling yourself from Lucifer’s arms. You could feel him breathing down your neck as you made your way to your room. As soon as the door closed, he popped up in front of you. You tried not to appear startled; you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

“I don’t want you hunting.” Lucifer snapped, eyes flashing red. “I won’t let you put yourself in danger. You are my little human. I will not allow it!” He roped his eyes around you, pulling you close to his chest. 

“Luci-” You started, your voice smothered by the cloth of his shirt. 

“Don’t ‘Luci’ me! You aren’t leaving my sight! I almost lost you once; I will not make the same mistake again.” His arms tightened, hard as iron bars. You sighed, reining in your temper. He did almost lose you, and you didn’t fancy being tortured in Hell again. 

Taking a deep breath, you began again. “Lucifer. Sam and Dean need help. If you don’t want me to hunt, at least let me go to help with research. I’ll hang back when they actually go kill it.” You implored him with your eyes, hoping to help him see reason. You felt his arms loosen slightly, his mouth cocked into a small smile.

“Alright my love. But I mean it! No hunting, whatsoever. I’ll be checking in on you randomly, too.” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, then ducked down to steal another kiss from your lips. You hummed happily, then started to pack.

…

“Are we there yet?” you asked from the back seat of the Impala. You and the boys had driven through the night, Sam and Dean alternating who drove. You offered to take a turn as well, but Dean laughed at you. You had lost track of how many hours you had been on the road, but you remembered every bump in the road. Lucifer didn’t let you take the plug out, so you were aware of its presence with every pothole along the way. Your bruised bottom didn’t help matters. By the time you had reached the Louisiana border, you were feeling horny and needy. Your dick of a boyfriend, however, was demon-hunting with Castiel God-knows-where. 

Dean groaned from the driver’s seat. “No, Y/N. We still have a bit farther to go.” He took a swig of coffee, looking back to check on you. You squirmed slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. “You and Lucifer are using protection, right? We don’t need a hell-spawn running around the bunker.” 

You blushed, pink extending to your ears. “It’s none of your business, but I am. Don’t worry about it.” You laid down across the back seat on your stomach, trying to take the pressure of your butt. 

“Good. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with him. I love you like a little sister, you know that?” Dean said, returning his attention to the road. 

“I love you too, Dean. I’m not stuck with him; I happen to love the cute little devil.” You quipped. Dean grumbled under his breath, but jumped as Sam snored loudly. You both snickered as Sam flipped over, mouth open. You both were quiet the rest of the drive, enjoying each other’s company.

You were touched by his concern. You had begun to view them both as big brothers, and were glad Dean felt the same way. 

…

“Home, sweet motel!” Dean exclaimed as you all piled into the hotel room. You made a dash for the farthest bed from the door, landing perfectly in the center.

“Ooof!” you grunted as Sam landed on top of you, trying to claim the bed for himself. Dean smirked as he took the other bed closer to the door, looking pleased with himself. You fought with Sam, ending up on the floor when he pushed you off. Resigned, you moved to the couch in front of the tv. 

“So, Y/N, I don’t know how to say this…” You turned to look at Sam as he spoke. “I think you should just do research tomorrow. You’re a great hunter and all, but… right now, you’re the only thing keeping Lucifer in check. I don’t want to know what would happen if you even got a scratch on our watch.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, expecting you to object vehemently. You surprised them both, though.

“Okay. That’s fine.” You smiled. “I’m keeping your laptop for research, though.” Sam groaned, then grabbed his computer. He was probably trying to wipe the search history before he forgot. 

Soon, all three of you drifted off to sleep, anticipating the upcoming hunt. 

…

You stretched out on one of the beds, finally comfortable. You had taken the plug out a while ago; Lucifer couldn’t honestly expect you to keep wearing it. It had been uncomfortable to sleep with, but you had managed. You lazily googled whatever came to mind, enjoying your peace and quiet. The boys were out interviewing the local police department. As you continued to relax, you heard wings flapping. Turning your head, you greeted Lucifer leaning against the wall.

“Hey there, baby girl.” He smirked as he walked over to join you on the bed. “Have you been a good girl while Daddy was gone?” You nodded, curling up against him. He rested his chin on top of your head. “I don’t think you’ve been a good girl, Y/N. Good girls don’t disobey their daddies.” He ran his fingers along the seat of your pants. You shivered. He actually had expected you to keep the stupid thing in until he got back. 

“How did your search go? Any news on Crowley?” You asked, biting your lower lip.

He chuckled softly. “No news, babe. I just wanted to come check on you. Making sure you stayed put and are safe.”

“See? I am a good girl. I stayed here like I promised.” You remarked. 

“Nice try. You aren’t a BAD girl… but you were very naughty. I’m not sure how I should punish you.” Lucifer snickered, running his hand over your curves. You gulped and scooted closer to him. You already had a bruised bottom. “Let’s see… I could bring you to the edge over and over again, and not allow you to cum.”

“Please don’t do that!” you whined, squirming uncomfortably. Unbidden, you felt your panties start to grow wet. You gave a little yelp as his hand came down on your bottom.

“You’ve been a naughty little girl, Y/N. You don’t get to make requests. Now, clothes off!” He pushed you off the bed and up on your feet. He looked at you expectantly. “If you’re a really good girl, I might still let you cum.” Swiftly, you flung your shirt and pants off, standing in front of him in your undergarments. “Those have to go too, little one.” He licked his lips, eyes growing hungrier as you quickly obeyed. When you stood in front of him naked, he stood up and snapped his clothes off. “Bend over on the bed.” He commanded huskily. You complied, shaking as he ran a finger along your slit. 

“You’re so wet for me already. Too bad I’m not using that this time.” With that, he snaked a finger into your ass, causing you squirm. He withdrew his finger slowly. You heard the snap of a cap, and looked back to see him putting a generous amount of lube on his cock. He smirked when he saw you watching him. He pressed his tip against your backside, waiting for you to tell him you were ready. You nodded, and slowly began to push into you. Your hands dug into the sheets as you tried to hold still. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but your body adjusted quickly. When he felt you relax, he circled his fingers against your hips, humming as he began to thrust in and out. 

“You know, doll, I wish you could see what I see right now. You should see yourself become undone for me.” With that, he snapped his fingers, causing a standing mirror to appear across the bed from you. You looked at your reflection in the mirror, groaning as you watched him start to pound into you harder. He wrapped one hand around your waist, fingers teasing your clit ruthlessly. You spread your legs slightly, giving him better access. He gently wrapped his other arm around your chest, pulling you up and back against him. “That’s my good girl.” He whispered, peppering your neck with kisses. As he continued his assault, you felt yourself start to build. 

“Daddy, I need to cum.” You whimpered. “I’m close.” 

“You can cum, baby. I’ve got you.” His hand moved from your chest to your neck, applying a little pressure, dragging you over the edge. You came with a soft sigh, your eyes rolling back, your head resting against his shoulder. He worked you gently through your high, then grunted as he found his release. Carefully, he pulled out of you, cum dripping down your legs. He eased you down to the bed, letting you relax, cuddling you from behind. He looked startled as you began giggling. 

“We do need to get cleaned up. Sam and Dean will be back soon.” You said, climbing up to head towards the shower. As you crawled over Lucifer, you felt something brush against you. You looked around but didn’t see anything. 

“Is something wrong, little one?” Lucifer began looking around too, instantly alert. 

“I thought I felt something.” You murmured, trailing your hand through the air. Finally, you felt it again. It was… feathers. Invisible feathers. You looked at Lucifer, whose eyes are blown wide.

“Can you see them?” he asked, his breathing hard and fast.

“No. But I can feel them.” You responded, disappointed you couldn’t see them.

“Do you trust me?” He asked, sitting up. You nodded carefully, puzzled. “Close your eyes. I’m going to try to show you my wings.”

“Won’t they burn my eyes out?” you asked, still closing your eyes. You heard a crackling sound from Lucifer’s direction. You kept your eyes shut, waiting.

“Open your eyes, Y/N.” Lucifer said, voice calm. You opened your eyes to see a pair of dazzling white wings spread out behind him.

“How is this possible?” you breathed. “Can I touch them?”

“It’s not supposed to be possible. This is my father’s doing.” Lucifer then chuckled. “Touch all you want. It’s been millennia since anyone has felt my wings.” You took your time, gently weaving your fingers through his feathers. His wings seemed to react, drawing themselves in a circle around you, nudging you closer to Lucifer. You looked to see his eyes shining a warm red instead of their usual harsh hue. “Dad made you to be my soulmate, Y/N.” 

“I’m glad he did.” You replied, pressing your lips against his in a chaste kiss as you continued to stroke his wings. “I love you, Lucifer.”

“I love you too, my beautiful mate.”


	11. Overprotective Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader accompanies Sam and Dean on a hunt, and gets injured. Que in Lucifer and Gabriel, and life gets interesting. (Sorry, I suck at summaries b/c I don't want to give too much away.) Chapter is in Reader's POV.

Reader’s POV

As you showered, you smiled, remembering the past few hours with Lucifer. He had left a few minutes ago to rejoin Castiel in the search for Crowley. For the devil, he was surprisingly gentle with you…outside the bedroom, anyway. Giggling, you cut the water off and got out to dry off.

“Y/N! We’re back!” you heard Dean call through the door as he and Sam got back. 

“Great! I’ll be out in a minute!” You called back. Hurrying, you got dressed and popped out to see Sam staring at your bed…er, his bed. He glared at you accusingly.

“Lucifer was here, I’m guessing?” You gave him a shrug, then a little wink. “That’s just gross. Did you have to use my bed?” Sam groaned, trying to avert his eyes from the tousled covers.

“Sorry.” You mumbled unapologetically. “How did the hunt go?”

“Good to go. The song’s wrong by the way. The stick thing doesn’t work. A grenade in its mouth is a lot more effective.” Dean smiled, holding up his grenade launcher. “Anyway, we got a call for another hunt nearby. It’s a horde of vampires, so we’re going to need some help, Y/N.” Your face fell slightly, but you corrected it quickly. The boys needed you.

Lucifer would understand, right?

…

There was more than just a horde of vampires. Legion might be more applicable. The three of you hacked and slashed, but the bloodsuckers kept coming. Overwhelmed, one got close enough to claw your face, narrowly missing your eye. The blood dripped down, clouding your vision. You staggered back, keeping your weapon drawn in front of you. You heard the vamp that attacked you cry out as one of the boys attacked it. Even through your haze, you could see you and the Winchesters were still easily outnumbered. Knowing he was going to be pissed, you called anyway.

“Lucifer!” you shouted. The warehouse began to tremble, and the lights exploded overhead. You sank down to the ground, knowing everything would be over soon. You felt an arm wrap around you. Looking over, you expected to see Lucifer, but it was just Sam. Dean sat down on your other side. The three of you closed your eyes as vampires disintegrated around you. A familiar callused hand reached down, caressing your face. You gasped as warmth rolled through your body from the touch, healing your battle wounds. Leaning in the touch, you opened your eyes to see Lucifer frowning down at you. Without a word, he pulled you up and into his arms, holding you tightly. You hugged him back, snuggling up into his chest.

“Are there any more?” He asked the Winchesters coldly. You couldn’t turn to see their response, but you doubted there were any bloodsuckers left in a ten mile radius. “Good. We have a lead on Crowley. Castiel will meet you here shortly. Y/N and I will see you at the bunker.” You felt him relax slightly as he began to gently stroke your hair. Dean and Sam mumbled something about checking for survivors, then left you both alone. SMACK! You squealed as your bottom stung. Meeting Lucifer’s eyes, you gave an indignant huff. He flew you both back to the bunker, landing in your room. 

“What..exactly..were you doing on a hunt? You promised me you would stay somewhere safe, but there you were in the middle of trouble.” You opened your mouth to reply, but he smacked your bottom again, making you wince. Lucifer brought his hand to your face and began to stroke your cheek. “This won’t happen again, will it?” He growled. You shook your head, then snuggled up into his chest, peering up at him.

“You worried me. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, then chuckled lightly. “Don’t think you’re getting out of a punishment that easily, little one.”

You decided it was time to be cute. Batting your lashes up at him, you replied, “What do you mean? What punishment?”

He just gave you a small, cold smile. “You’ll see soon enough.” 

…

“Luci!!! Stop!” You cried out. He had you tied down naked on your back to the bed, leather cuffs holding each extremity in place. He was currently using his wings to tickle your sides, teasing you as much as he possibly could. Your pleas went ignored as he continued to torture you. Despite the current situation, you couldn’t help taking in the view. Lucifer was clad only in his jeans, his wings spread around you both like a cocoon. Finally, he stopped tickling long enough for you to catch your breath, grinning down at you. 

“You know, I like having you like this. Completely at my mercy, naked, begging me to stop…” He smirked at you, then bent down to kiss you on the lips. “However, I am merciful enough to give you a choice. Either another hour of this…” He grazed the tip of one of his wings against your ribcage, making you shudder. “Or you can be a good girl and suck Daddy’s cock.” He slipped his hand back, cupping the front of his pants and rubbing softly. “What’ll it be, sweetheart?” You licked your lips, eyeing his crotch hungrily. You flicked your eyes back to his, waiting for him to get the memo. You cringed as he slapped your thigh. 

“Use your words, little one. Beg.” He wiggled his hips playfully, grinning like an idiot. You rolled your eyes at him, causing another sharp sting to your other thigh. You sighed, finally giving in. 

“Please, Luci-er, Daddy,” you corrected under his censoring look, “Please, I want to wrap my lips around your big cock, Daddy, please!”

“You can do better than that,” He rebuked with a huff. He must have been impatient, though, because he quickly stripped out of his pants and was poking his dick in your face. Before you could take him in your mouth, he coated himself with some (your favorite)-flavored lube. Giggling appreciatively, you took as much of him in your mouth as you could, feeling him hit the back of your throat. Using your tongue, you swirled him around in your mouth, triggering a loud moan from your spoiled archangel. Grunting, he began thrusting, fucking your mouth while tangling his hands in your hair. Trying not to gag, you hollowed your cheeks, batting your lashes up at him. 

“Oh, Y/N,” Lucifer moaned, eyes rolling back. He shuddered, then continued, “You have no idea how tempting it is just to leave you like this. Chained up on our bed, helpless, beautiful…” He grinned down at you. He began thrusting again before you could come up with an appropriate response. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling himself out of your mouth. You whimpered at the loss, but he chuckled at you. 

“I think someone enjoys her punishments a little too much…” He cooed down at you, running his hand over your thighs, close to your heat. You thrust your hips up towards him, silently begging. He lined himself up to your sex, and slowly pushed in, giving you plenty of time to adjust. You tried to wrap your legs around him, but your legs pulled uselessly at your restraints. Lucifer shook his head at your silent request, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

“It’s part of your punishment, babe. You threw yourself in danger; now, I will make sure you stay safe.” He raised one hand to your face, booping you on the nose. He chuckled at your low grumble of protest, then began to pull out of you. Thrusting forward, he slammed back in, making you cry out in pleasure. 

“Lucifer!” His wings trembled in response to you crying his name, and he quickly claimed your lips with his. As you felt yourself build, he slowly thrust in and out, making love to his mate. One of his hands swept down your side, stopping at your clit. His thumb traced harsh, swift circles around your nub, making you see stars. Before you came down from your high, he found his release, emptying himself deep inside of you. Smiling down at you, his face glowed with adoration and love. Pulling himself out of you, he snapped his fingers, releasing you from your binds and spooning you from behind. Lucifer protectively wrapped his arms and wings around you, pulling you as close as he could.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” You felt him press a soft kiss against the back of your neck as sleep overtook you.

…

Leisurely, you began to stir. You began to stretch but stopped midway when a pair of arms tightened around you, followed by a low grumble. Looking over your shoulder, you were surprised to see a sleeping archangel. You lifted one hand and gently caressed his jaw, admiring the rare sight. Lucifer looked… peaceful. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking at you. Humming, he smiled and pulled you closer, peppering your face with light kisses. He drew back when you started to giggle, eyes tracing your smile.

“Good morning, my love.” He whispered, voice rough from sleep. He nuzzled his face against yours, then delicately tugged on one of your ears with his teeth. Laughing, you sat up, causing him to do the same. The hair on one side of his was flattened, causing you to chuckle. He smiled warmly, watching you laugh. His smile dropped suddenly as he cocked his head, listening. He nodded to some invisible question, then refocused his attention on you. 

“Gabriel will be coming soon, Y/N. It’s time to get ready.”

“Oh, he’s helping us re-capture Crowley?” You asked, excited to see your other favorite archangel. 

“Not quite. I’ll be joining the boys on the hunt, and Gabriel will be staying here to watch over you.” Your jaw dropped. 

“You can’t be serious! I-”

“You aren’t leaving the bunker until I get back. I don’t want you in harm’s way, and Gabriel is one of the few I trust. You broke your word when you said you weren’t going on a hunt, and I need to know you’ll be safe. Sorry Sweetheart, but this is how it has to be until both Crowley and Asmodeus are dealt with.” He averted his eyes from yours, grasping your hands in his. You opened your mouth to reply, but a certain archangel decided to make his grand entrance. 

“Hey sugar! Ready to have some fun?” Gabriel popped in, arms loaded with movies and popcorn. He halted abruptly, sensing the tension in the air. Lucifer snapped his fingers, and you both were dressed. He pulled you into his embrace, pressing a soft kiss into your temple. 

“I love you, little one. I’ll be back soon.” His eyes gazed down, silently asking for forgiveness. You rolled your eyes but pressed your lips against his in farewell. With a flutter of wings, he was gone. 

“Well, I brought some movies. What genre are you in the mood for, pumpkin?” Gabe asked nervously, shuffling his feet. You sighed softly; it wasn’t Gabriel’s fault his brother was an overprotective douche-bag. 

You cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled. “What are my options?”

…

About two weeks had passed. Apparently, Crowley had done a pretty bang-up job of barricading himself in, so the boy and Lucifer were still trying to get at him. Dean and Sam called regularly to check on you; and Castiel and Lucifer took turns visiting occasionally, but they never could stay very long.

Now, you and Gabriel were making pancakes in the kitchen, discussing what movies to watch next. Gabriel had been a little amused last night when you had asked him to stay in your room after watching a horror movie. After all, a hunter should be numb to ghosts and gore by now. 

As you were still chatting, you heard footprints. You and Gabriel whirled around to meet the visitor, and your blood ran cold. Gabriel tugged you behind him, angel blade at the ready.

“Well, it is so nice to see you again, Darling.”


	12. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Gabriel are kidnapped, and the reader meets another one of Lucifer's brothers.
> 
> Chapter starts in Lucifer's POV, then switches to Reader's POV.

Lucifer’s POV

“So does she know yet?” Crowley prodded you with his elbow, despite his tight chain restraints. You and the Lose-chesters had finally captured him, and now were heading back to the bunker. Dean was driving, Sammy in shotgun, and you and Castiel sat on either side of Crowley in the backseat, blocking any attempt at escape. You did your best to hide it, but you were anxious to get back to Y/N. It had been exactly three days since you had last seen her, and you wanted to know if she knew yet… You didn’t want to ruin this for her. You had threatened Gabriel numerous times not to let anything slip.

“Know what?” Dean asked, death-gripping the wheel. He was pushing thirty over the posted speed limit… not that you cared. His eyes flicked to Crowley in the rearview mirror. 

“Oh, none of your concern.” Crowley said dismissively. “Picked any names yet?” He whispered, leaning closer to you. “Lucifer Junior, perhaps?” 

“Breathe a word to anyone, and I will personally rip you apart. Then put you back together and start all over again.” You growled back. Castiel’s eyes flicked over to you. 

We need to tell Sam and Dean. Castiel’s thoughts broke in. Lucifer, they need to know Y/N is carrying a Nephilim. 

You rolled your eyes at him, then projected your thoughts. I wanted Y/N to figure it out first, then be able to tell them herself. Do you have any idea how hard it has been to keep this from her? 

Castiel briefly nodded his consent, then returned to watching the speedometer of the car over Dean’s shoulder. Crowley stared back and forth between you and Cas, trying to catch on. When he saw the conversation was finished, he started to lean in towards your ear. Growling, you flashed your red eyes at him, lips drawn back in a snarl. He shrank back from your warning.

As your anxiety built, you closed your eyes and leaned back against the seat, trying to relax as much as possible. After all, you had Crowley. Now, you just had to come up with a plan to get rid of Asmodeus. You felt a small smile creep up on your face. You couldn’t wait to get back to the bunker. 

…

“Sweetheart, we’re home!” You called as you helped Castiel drag Crowley through the bunker’s library to the “dungeon.” You looked around for Y/N or Gabe, but they weren’t nearby. You hoped Gabriel hadn’t broken down and taken her somewhere. He had been begging you to let him take her out somewhere, anywhere outside the bunker. You felt a pang of guilt; you knew both of them had been getting cabin fever. You would make it up to them both, once the threats had been terminated. Soon, you and Castiel had locked up Crowley in the bunker and rejoined the boys in the war room. They were looking for Y/N and Gabriel too, it seemed. 

“Have you seen Y/N yet?” Dean asked, looking up as you and Cas walked into the room. Both of you shook your heads. You continued your search, popping into Y/N’s room. You smiled as you saw the bed unmade and open books scattered across the covers.

“Lucifer! Come here! In the kitchen!” you heard Sam bark. Rolling your eyes, you popped in. Your eyes widened in horror at the sight before you. The kitchen was in total disarray, and scorch marks and blood littered the floor. You felt your eyes flash red as your fights tightened in utter fury. Some poor idiot had your mate and your little brother. 

“How the hell did anyone get in the bunker AND get past Gabriel?” Sam pondered, searching for clues despite the gore. You prayed to your father none of it was Y/N’s. “Who would have the juice to take on an archangel?” Angerily, you slammed your fist down on the kitchen table, smashing it into pieces. 

“Brother, we will get them both back safely.” Castiel came and hesitantly placed a hand on your shoulder, wisely keeping his distance. You hoped he was right. Y/N had been through enough already. You nodded your head slowly. You would get them both back; and whoever was foolish enough to take them would pay dearly.

…

Reader’s POV

“Gabe! Gabe!” You whimpered as you shook the unconscious archangel. Somehow, Asmodeus had bested him in the bunker and kidnapped you both. You were mostly unharmed, but Gabriel was pretty banged up. Briefly, you wondered how any demon could defeat an archangel. Your thoughts shifted back to the present as Gabriel coughed, spitting up blood. Still very weak, he leaned back against you as he took in your surroundings. Asmodeus had locked you both in a cell in Hell, probably to use you as bait for Lucifer. Worried, you absent-mindedly smoothed hair out of Gabriel’s face. He seemed to relax slightly, but he was still far from comfortable. 

“Well, how are my guests feeling?” Asmodeus smirked as he stepped into the room, sweeping his arms up in a welcoming gesture. You glared at him through the bars. Gabriel tried to sit up, but fell back again at a flick of Asmodeus’s wrists. He tsked as he surveyed you both. “Careful now, I can’t have my precious cargo getting bruised, can I, dear?” He gave you a sickening smile, making your blood run cold. 

“What are you talking about?” You asked, voice shaking slightly. You felt Gabriel tense up and try to push himself in front of you. Asmodeus laughed, shaking his head.   
“You don’t know? My dear, your angels have been keeping you in the dark. Tell me, what do you know about Nephilim?” He smiled at you, weaving his fingers together. With a feeling of dread, you realized what he meant. You looked at Gabriel pleadingly.

“It’s..It’s true. Luci… he wanted it to be surprise. Let you figure it out first instead of ruining the moment for you.” Gabriel said, coughing up a bit more blood. “I’m sorry, Y/N-”  
“Shush!” you hushed him, trying to get him to conserve his strength. “I know you and Luci were trying to be sweet, and I appreciate the effort.” You pressed a light kiss to his forehead and watched as relief flooded his features. 

“Excuse me, but can I please have your attention now?” Asmodeus spoke up, angerly drumming his fingers against his crossed arms. “Congratulations, you are pregnant, blah blah blah. Be proud, because your child will help me rid the world of you filthy humans once and for all.” He gloated, watching your anger rise. “You may recall, it takes an archangel willingly using their grace to release the Shedim from their earthly prison.” He raised his hands, praising the ceiling. “Rejoice, because your child will help me achieve my wildest dreams.” 

“Never!” You spat, earning yourself a glare. You figured he would have continued on for an hour about his glory, if you let him. “My child will never help you; I’ll make sure of it!”

“Who said you’ll be around, my dear?” Asmodeus smiled evilly. “I only need you until the child is born. After that, well…” He made a cutting motion across his throat. “Need I say more?” 

“Lucifer will stop you-” You stammered out, ignoring the gravity of your own demise. 

“Will he?” Asmodeus drew closer to the bars. “I’m stronger than any of you realize. Speaking of which, it’s your time to shine, Gabriel.” He brought the key the cell out. “Now, Gabe, can I call you Gabe? Anyway, you can cooperate, or I torture her. Please remember, I just need her alive. Mutilated and beaten still counts as alive, you know.” Gabe tensed up, but you felt the fight leave him just as quickly. How the hell had Asmodeus been able to defeat him earlier? Asmodeus opened the door, warning you with his eyes to stay put. He pulled Gabriel out, then pulled a syringe out of his pocket. He jabbed it down into Gabriel’s neck, making him roar in pain. You watched horror-struck as Asmodeus drew Gabe’s grace out into the syringe. Laughing, he stuck the syringe back in his pocket and shoved Gabriel back into the cell, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

“I will fucking kill you!” Gabriel swore, tearing streaming from his eyes. You drew him closer to you, trying to shield him from retaliation from Asmodeus. The demon just laughed, leaving with his prize. Gabriel turned his gaze to you once he had left. “I promise, Y/N. I’ll get us out of here. I promise.” You hugged him, praying for a miracle. 

…

“AHHH!” Gabriel screeched, throwing a rock at the door. A few days had passed (you thought; hell was funny like that), and some of Gabriel’s strength had begun to return. However, your cell had angel warding, and Gabriel wasn’t strong enough to break down the door yet. You quickly dodged as the rock ricocheted back towards you. Gabriel rubbed his neck, giving you an apologetic glance. “Sorry…” he murmured. You went over and gave him a light hug, putting on a brave face. He hugged you back, rested his chin on top of your head. You both jumped as a door swung open, and Asmodeus walked in, accompanied by two other demons. 

“Gabriel.” Asmodeus smiled. “A little bird informed me you were getting your strength back. Can’t have that, can we?” He drew out the hated syringe, running his fingers along the length of the needle. The other two demons made towards the cage but exploded into dust before they got too close. Glancing up at Gabriel, he seemed confused too. Then, a short woman with long black hair and brown eyes strode in. 

“Dagon.” Asmodeus growled. “I thought you planned on staying in retirement.”

The woman smiled. “I got bored. Thought I’d pay you a visit.” She glanced over at you. “So that’s Lucifer’s little whore? Funny, I thought she’d be taller.” Gabriel drew you back behind him, trying to obscure you from sight. Dagon chuckled, then returned her attention to Asmodeus. “Brother, you can’t release the Shedim. Yes, they would destroy humans, but they won’t stop there. They’ll-”

“I know what I’m doing!” Asmodeus screamed, throwing Dagon back against the wall with his powers. She snapped out of quickly and sped towards Asmodeus. At the last moment, she dropped to the ground and slid, narrowly missing his next attack. She slammed both fists into your cell door, snapping the door off its hinges.

“Run!” She barked, then turned to face Asmodeus. You sprinted out, Gabriel on your heels. The cacophony of the two demons fighting faded as you passed corridor after corridor. Finally you both stopped to catch your breath. 

“Which way?” You asked. All these halls looked the same. Gabriel glanced around, then nodded to the left. You both walked, still trying to recover. “What made you pick this way?” You asked. Gabriel winced slightly, then picked up his pace slightly.

“I used to sneak down here to visit Lucifer. You know, way back when. Before he was released the first time.” Gabriel sighed. “I couldn’t very often, and I stopped a couple hundred years before the apocalypse.” He looked at you. “Now, I can have my brother back. He won’t ever be the same as he was… But when I see how he is with you, I have hope.” He smiled tenderly. “Now, if we keep going straight, there is an exit on the second to last right. The Door of Orpheus, to be exact.” He chuckled at your expression. “What, all myths are rooted in truth. You should know that by now.” You both continued to navigate the corridors in silence. 

“Don’t tell me you’re leaving already. I’ve barely had a chance to extend my hospitality.” Asmodeus turned out of a corridor ahead. How did he move so fast? “Believe me, Y/N, when I say I’ll be a better father to that little one than big bad ole Lucifer could ever be.”

“Fat chance.” You snorted, slowly backtracking.

“Go, I’ll distract him.” Gabriel said as he moved between the two of you. “Run as fast as you can; don’t look back.” You opened your mouth to protest, but Gabriel shot you a glare. “Don’t worry about me. Get out of Hell, to Lucifer and the others. NOW GO!” With that, he surged forward, knocking Asmodeus down. Blinking tears out of your eyes, you raced past them. 

You continued to barrel down the hallway, heedless of the distance. Soon, you slammed into someone, knocking you both into the ground. Focusing, you saw a black-eyed woman glaring at you. Punching her in the face, you leapt up and keep running, trying to get as much distance as you could. Seeing a door on the right, you decided to try and hide until you calmed down enough to escape without any more mishaps. Ducking inside the door, you pulled to door shut, then surveyed your hideout. In the center of the room was an empty iron cage. You stalked around it carefully, glancing at the Enochian warding on the sides. 

The doorknob from the corridor clicked, so you dove behind the cage to hide. The demon hag you had run into came in, sweeping her gaze around. “Come out little girl. Come out, come out, wherever you are!” She sang. 

You froze as you heard a deep chuckle. “Sorry to disappoint, but there’s no little girls in here. I could use some company in here, though. If you’d be so kind.” You peered up to see that a man had appeared inside the cage, staring down the demon. 

She snarled up at him, her eyes flashing back. “You can rot, you sorry excuse for an archangel. Fuck you!” With that, she turned on her heel, and went to search other rooms. You held your breath patiently, trying not attract attention. 

“You can come out now. She’s gone.” The man turned around and walked over to where you were hiding, peering down at you. You rose slowly.

“Who are you?” you breathed, analyzing the man. You heard the demon call this man an archangel, but… shit. This was Michael, the eldest archangel. Michael smirked down at you.

“I think you know who I am, but who are you?” You tried to back away, but he snapped his fingers, and you were in the cage with him. “Well, that was rude. I just saved your life. Some gratitude would be nice.”


	13. Eldest Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is trapped in the cage with Michael. Meanwhile, Lucifer and the gang spring a rescue attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is entirely from Reader's POV.

Reader's POV

“Well… thank you, I guess.” You murmured, trying to edge your way from him. Determined, you tried to find a big enough gap in the cage to slip through. With a sigh of defeat, you turned your full attention back to the slightly amused archangel. “Now, can you put me back? I have more escaping to do.” 

The archangel smirked, tapping his index finger to his lips. “You won’t get very far on your own. Plus, it’s nice to finally have something nice to look at.” His eyes traced your frame, making you blush.

“Hey buddy, eyes up here!” You snapped, drawing his eyes to meet yours. “I’m happily taken, thank you very much. Also, I’m pregnant!” His eyes moved down to your flat stomach, which you instinctively covered with your hands. “So, can you help me get out of here or not?”

“Whose child is that?” Michael asked, eyes rising to meet yours again. “I sense some angelic grace, so the father must be one of my brothers.”

You smiled, thinking of your lover. “Lucifer.” Michael’s jaw dropped. You had to restrain yourself from laughing; his expression was comical.

“He…It…No, you must be mistaken.” Michael started pacing, staying as far from you as possible. “He hates humans! He’d never choose to be intimate with one. Father made me kick him out because of his prejudice towards humans.”

Not wanting to incur the archangel’s wrath, you explained carefully, “Your father fused some of your brother’s grace with my soul. I’m his mate. I think…” You breathed in, noting Michael’s stoic expression. “I think your father wanted to give Lucifer another chance. A chance to embrace humanity. A chance to be free and not have to return to the cage. A chance…” You drew closer to Michael, raising your chin, “A chance to be your brother again. For you two not to have to fight.” Michael turned away, gaze focusing somewhere outside the cage. “I don’t know how much God meant to happen,” you said, gesturing down at your stomach, “but I believe he wants Lucifer to choose to love humanity on his own, not because God demanded it.” 

Michael returned his gaze to you, his countenance stony. “Don’t presume to know Father’s plans. You make these claims to boast my brother has changed, but what proof do I have, other than the baby in your belly?”

“I don’t know how to prove it in any way that will satisfy you.” You stated, steadily meeting Michael’s gaze. Michael sighed, then smirked at you. He looked so much like Lucifer, it hurt. Feeling a chill, you rubbed your arms and glanced back over at the door. “I hope Gabe is okay.”

“Gabe-Gabriel is here?” Michael coughed, expression changing from amusement to concern. “He’s down here with you?”

“Yeah, he helped me escape Asmodeus. I want to go back and grab him, but I don’t have the strength or any backup.” 

“You have me.” Michael said seriously, stalking over to stand in front of you. “Now, let’s go save my baby brother.” He looked around. “I don’t suppose you have a way to get me out of here.” You were a little stunned. You hadn’t actually expected Michael to want to help you. 

“Um, can’t you just slip through the bars?” You quipped, trying to think of another solution. Michael rolled his eyes dramatically. He walked up to the bars, rattling them with his hands. Sighing, you walked up and rested one of your hands on his shoulder. You jolted back as you felt a current of energy race from your own body into Michael. Michael turned slowly and surveyed you carefully. He froze as he made eye contact with you.

You chuckled nervously. “See something you like?” After a few seconds hesitation, he gave you a small smile. He held out one hand towards you. Puzzled, you placed one of your hands in his. He turned his attention back to the bars, making a flicking motion at them with his other hand. You watched as the bars flew across the room, violently striking the walls. He turned back to you, eyes glowing triumphantly. His eyes lowered to your stomach.

“I guess the kiddo is going to be a handful, just like his dad.” He smiled at you warmly, then stepped down out of the cage. Turning back, he offered you his hands to help you down. Still not sure how much you could trust the archangel, you took his hands slowly, letting him guide you down the floor. Silently, you exited the room and headed back to where you last saw Gabriel.

“I raised him, you know.” Michael began. At your inquisitive look, he continued. “Lucifer, I mean. Father wasn’t the most attentive when we were young. He was… a tad bit preoccupied. I raised Gabriel too, but I had Raphael and Lu’s help. I guess you can say I helped raise all the angels.” He swallowed, looking nervous. “I know you just met me and all, but I guess what I’m trying to say is I can help if you and Lucifer ever need a babysitter. I mean, if you want. I’ve missed taking care of my younger brothers and sisters.” His ears were bright red and his face was burning. 

Smiling, you replied, “I’m sure we’ll take you up on your offer. Thank you, Michael.” He nodded his head as you both continued on in silence. As you rounded the next corner, you both came to a halt. The Winchesters stared at you both in shock. Gabriel looked up from where he was leaning on Castiel. Asmodeus glanced over from where Lucifer had him pinned up to the wall in a chokehold. After a moment of silence, Lucifer slowly turned his head to look at you. Your heart leaped in your chest as his red eyes lingered on you, occasionally flickering to look at Michael. 

“Well, I’m out.” With a small wave, Asmodeus smoked out of view. Lucifer seemed beyond caring, though. In two seconds, he had you wrapped in his arms, pressing soft kisses to your forehead. You nuzzled your face against his neck, smiling up at him. He smiled down at you, then his eyes flickered over to Michael. 

“Brother.” Lucifer greeted coldly, tone clipped in hesitation. Michael nodded in return, expression caught somewhere between hope and sorrow.

“He protected me, Luce.” You spoke softly. As his eyes grazed over you, you snuggled closer to his chest. “He protected me from a demon, and he was going to rescue Gabriel and bring me back to you.” 

“Thank you, Mikey.” Lucifer whispered softly, arms wrapping tightly around you, determined never to let you go. 

“Always, brother. Whenever you need me.”

Lucifer pressed another kiss to your forehead, then responded, “We have a lot to talk about.”

…

You ran your fingers through Gabriel’s hair, trying to get him to relax. Everyone had promptly returned to the bunker. Dean and Sam were currently downstairs checking on Crowley, Castiel and Gabe were with you in the library, and Lucifer and Michael had disappeared together to talk in private. As you waited for everyone to return, you were relaxing on a couch, Gabriel resting against you. Castiel was sitting across from you in an armchair, head cocked to the side and listening for.. something.

“I’m trying to check in on Michael and Lucifer without invading their privacy.” He explained when he noticed your curious expression. He chuckled. “They haven’t thrown anything yet, so I would say it’s going well.” 

“Yeah, you should have seen them going at it in the old days.” Gabriel murmured. He turned to grin up at you. “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks. I don’t think they are going to start fighting again anytime soon.”

“Hopefully never.” You grumbled sleepily. As you yawned, Gabriel bolted upright, along with Castiel. You were about to ask what was wrong, but the earth began to shake underneath your feet. After a few seconds, the room stopped shaking. “What the hell was that?”

“The Shedim.” Michael appeared in the room, along with Lucifer. “The Shedim have been released.” You watched as Gabriel and Castiel’s faces froze with horror. 

“That bastard actually did it…” Gabriel breathed.

Michael nodded. “It’s why he stole your grace, Gabe. He needed enough to open the seal.”

“I don’t understand. How was he ever able to overpower Gabriel in the first place?” Castiel asked, eyebrows furrowed. Michael rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“That may have been my fault. I occasionally would give Asmodeus some of my grace. He must have saved up enough to take on Gabriel in order to collect enough to actually break the seal.” 

“You gave him some of your grace?” Castiel looked horrified. “Why?”

“I bargained with him to leave heaven and the remaining angels alone. I wanted to keep our brothers and sisters as safe as I could from the cage.” He shrugged, still not meeting anyone’s eyes. “It’s my duty, as the oldest. I made sure never to give him too much at a time, though.” A stillness crept into the room as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Gabriel cleared his throat, shattering the silence. “So, what now?”


	14. God's Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck makes a reappearance as the reader & company plan how to take down the Shedim. A dangerous plan is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from the reader's POV.

Reader's POV

Soon, the bunker was humming with activity. Sam and Dean had come back upstairs and plans were quickly made. Michael and Gabriel were planning to return to heaven to check the weapons vault and get the other angels to help. Also, Michael thought Gabriel might regain his grace a bit faster if he was in heaven. Lucifer and Castiel were out tracking down the Shedim. From watching the news for disease outbreaks and natural disasters, you had concluded there were about thirteen walking the earth. Lucifer and Michael had concluded that the Shedim must have started cannibalizing themselves after so many eons. Which would be great, if that didn’t mean the remaining ones were the most powerful.

You and the boys dug through the Men of Letters archives, searching for anything useful. Crowley even joined the research effort, even though he was still chained up in the dungeon. You avoided him as much as you could. He kept bugging you about baby names. You were going to wring his neck if he said “Lucifer Junior” one more freaking time! Regardless, he had been helping with upgrading the bunker’s warding to keep even Asmodeus out. Unfortunately, the barriers were now strong enough to keep archangels out as well. It secretly amused you that Lucifer had to knock on the door to be let in, which annoyed him to no end. He dropped in at least one a day to check on you and see if anything useful had been discovered. 

Weeks passed as the destruction from the Shedim grew. Scientists on the news were claiming the Black Plague was making a come-back, but most people seemed skeptical because symptoms differed from one area to another, and they couldn’t figure out how the plague was spreading or the cause. Healthy, strong individuals fell ill as often as the sick and frail. No one seemed immune. You knew better, though. From the archangels’ descriptions, the plague was caused simply by being in proximity to the Shedim. The medium of transference was airborne, though the disease could cause secondary exposure by contact with an infected individual. The death toll was already spiraling out of control. The Shedim seemed to be drawn to large cities, such as Chicago, Tokyo, Mumbai, and Cairo.

As time passed, your pregnancy was beginning to show. According to Nephilim lore, you would be pregnant for another five months. That would roughly put you about half-way in your first trimester. Lucifer seemed happier, but he was worried. When he came to check on you one night, he privately told you he was worried there might not be a world for his child to be born into at the current rate. When God had locked the Shedim away, he had supposedly done it alone. No one knew how to reseal them back inside their cell. 

Today, you were alone in the bunker. Except for Crowley, of course. However, you made a point not to seek his company. The boys were on a case in a town nearby. It wasn’t anything serious, just a simple salt and burn. You were doing laundry for the first time in forever, trying to keep busy. You were streaming music from your phone, singing softly as you folded clothes. Smiling, you rubbed your belly when you felt a little kick. 

“In case you were wondering, he wasn’t part of my plan.”

You whirled around to see Chuck lounging back on one of the sofas, twiddling his thumbs. He smiled at you, awkwardly raising one hand and giving you a little wave. “Hey Y/N.”

“Hey… Chuck? Or do you prefer God?” You quirked one eyebrow at him, continuing to fold laundry.

He chuckled softly. “Well, ‘Dad’ has a nice ring to it, too. For all intents and purposes, you are my daughter-in-law.” Noticing your scowl, he quickly added, “Chuck is fine, too. Being called God just makes me feel old. So, how are you feeling?”

“Fine. So the baby is a he?” You asked curiously. You had asked Lucifer and the other angels about the gender, but had been getting conflicting answers. Lucifer had just shrugged his shoulders and grinned like an idiot. Michael swore it was going to be a boy, and Castiel was proclaiming it to be a girl. Gabriel just winked at you and flew off when you asked him. Some “Angel of Children” he was!

“Yes, it’s a boy. He’s strong too.” An awkward silence descended, broken only when Chuck crossed the room to you. “May I?” He gestured towards your belly kindly.   
“Of course.” You said with a tight smile. You felt strange whenever anyone besides Lucifer or yourself stroked your belly. Chuck gently ran his hand over it, face softening when your little one started kicking at his hand. 

“He’s gonna be a little troublemaker, just like his dad. In a good way, though.” He thanked you as he withdrew his hand. “Unfortunately, this isn’t just a pleasure visit. The Shedim are loose? How many remain?”

“We’re guessing around thirteen.” You replied softly. “Are you back to get rid of them?” Chuck sat back down and laced his fingers together nervously. 

“About that…” He patted the seat next to him. “I need to tell you something.”

…

“So, you’re telling me Raphael actually put the Shedim away? Not you?”

Chuck nodded, his head resting in his hands. “Yes. I never really liked having to hurt my grandchildren, especially after I sent the Great Flood. I swore never to end my grandchildren’s lives by my own hands again. With the Shedim, however, it became necessary to lock them away to protect the human race. Raphael offered, and I…I took the easy way out. That’s why the key to unlocking the Shedim’s prison is archangel grace. It’s how the seal was bound in the first place.” Chuck leaned back into his seat, glancing over at you. “My son Raphael…. He was always more of an intellectual than a warrior. He designed those seals himself. He is the only one who knew how to make them.”

“Okay, so bring him back.” You tucked your feet to the side so you could face Chuck. “He can redo the seals and then we can trap them again.”

“Eh… about that.” Chuck looked down at the floor. “Archangels are creatures of primordial creation. It would take too long for me to bring Raphael back. The world would have ended already.” 

“So, what are we supposed to do?” You stood up, stalking around angrily. You threw your hands up as you continued, “If only Raphael knew how to make the seal, and we can’t get him back, then what are we supposed to do?”

“There is another way. You won’t like it, though.” At your curious glance, he sighed. “Call everyone back. When they’re all here, I’ll give you my suggestion.”

…

All was quiet in the War Room. You sat on the sofa in between Lucifer and Gabriel, with Michael standing behind you three. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were sitting on another sofa adjacent to yours, facing Crowley sitting in a small opposite them. They had released him from the dungeons, figuring he wouldn’t be stupid enough to try to escape three archangels and God. Speaking of God, he was pacing back and forth. He had seemed flustered at receiving a cold reception from his archangels, although Lucifer hadn’t been as hard as the others. Finally getting his thoughts collected, Chuck finally explained to the others what he had told you earlier. 

“So, what you’re saying is, we’re screwed.” Dean grumbled, leaning forward.

“Not exactly. I have an idea. It’s just a terrible one.” Chuck said, finally stopping his pacing. “When angels die, they go into a void ruled by a petulant cosmic being. The reapers know it as the Big Empty. Raphael, as well as every other angel who has ever died is there. We could send someone to go find Raphael and learn how to make the seal. Then I could bring them back, and boom, we would be able to reseal the Shedim. Problem solved.”

“Who are we going to send, though? You said yourself it would take too long to bring an archangel back, and the other angels in heaven aren’t willing to play ball right now.” Sam spoke, sparing a glance at Michael and Gabriel. Their little powwow with the angels hadn’t gone very well. The angels refused to help with the Shedim, asking how they were supposed to help a situation when three archangels wouldn’t suffice. 

“I wasn’t referring to any of them.” Chuck looked over at Castiel, pity twisting his features. “Son, you don’t remember it now, but you do have memories that would help you find Raphael down there. I’ll be able to bring you back, good as new.” 

“No!” Dean leaped up from his seat. “We’re not sacrificing Cas!”

“Dean…” Castiel began, but Dean was already in Chuck’s face. 

“It would be a short trip!” Chuck stammered, not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“It’s not just that, Chuck.” Sam said, calmly rising to intervene. “Castiel was the one who killed Raphael. I doubt he’d be very happy to see him on the other side. He’ll probably kill… can you die again there?” 

“I’ll do it.” Castiel said, rising. 

“Cas, no.” Dean turned, ready to talk his angel out of it. 

“It’s my choice, Dean.” Castiel faced his father. “How long would I have to find Raphael until you brought me back?” 

“We could try for twenty-four hours. It should be enough time.” Chuck hesitantly said, looking down at his feet. 

“So, who gets to kill Feathers?” Crowley piped up, grinning broadly. Gabriel and Lucifer straightened up, but Michael beat them to it. With a snap of his fingers, Crowley’s chair broke, spilling him onto the floor. 

…

In the end, Castiel did choose Crowley to kill him. To his surprise, none of his brothers wanted to, despite their histories. Castiel didn’t want Sam and Dean to suffer anymore than necessary, so had adamantly refused to allow them to watch any of it. Chuck (surprise, surprise) wanted no part in it, so it had to be Crowley. The two had picked a private room away from everyone else in the bunker to do the deed. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean got an unexpected surprise. Their mom came back in the midst of the chaos, so they were catching up with her. Chuck choose to stay with them, seeing as the archangels were still giving him the cold shoulder. Since Michael was wearing a younger version of John Winchester, he decided to make himself scarce and retreat to your room. Now, you were reclining back on Lucifer’s chest, his hands fondling your stomach, as Gabriel and Michael relaxed on either side of you. 

“So, what happened to Adam?” You asked Michael. He sighed, crossing his arms behind his head.

“When the darkness was released and a crack appeared in the cage, I expelled his soul back to heaven, and I allowed myself to take on an older form.” He shrugged at you. “This vessel suits me more, anyway. Don’t you think?” He winked at you, earning a small growl from Lucifer. Your face reddened, so you leaned back and pressed your lips to Lucifer’s. He eagerly accepted, pulling at your bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Ugh… get a room.” Gabriel made gagging noises over on your other side. You pulled away from Lucifer and smiled at him.

“This is MY room. If you don’t want to watch, then go somewhere else.” Realizing what you just implied, you quickly added, “Actually, you both should just go.” 

“I think we should take our leave, brother.” Michael winked at you again, getting up and playfully dragging Gabriel out of the room. You leaned back, looking up into your angel’s eyes. He wrapped his arms around you, shifting to get comfortable. Before you could stop it, a yawn escaped your lips. 

“Sleepy, little one?” He murmured. He pressed a soft kiss to your temple. “Get some rest. We have all the time in the world.” Nodding, you gave him a quick peck on the lips, then settled in against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I'm not killing off Cas, so don't freak out. He is coming back, and the next chapter will be from his POV. Just a head's up.


	15. The Big Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is dedicated to Castiel's journey into the Big Empty to find Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is solely from Castiel's POV.

Castiel’s POV

You blinked slowly, taking in the absolute nothingness. You were here, the place called the Big Empty. Pacing forward, you tried to find someone, something, anything that wasn’t nothing. Everywhere you turned, pitch black. Sighing, you picked a random direction and kept going, hoping for an end to the monotony. 

As you strode along, you thought of your brothers and sisters. Not the ones back home, but all the ones that would be here. Uriel, Hannah, Gadreel, Anna, Samandriel, and Balthazar. Balthazar… You chuckled silently, remembering all the fun you had together as fledglings. You remembered teaming up with him to prank Gabriel, and sharing the punishment when it backfired horribly. You remembered walking along the shoreline with Balthazar, Gabriel, and a few others when earth was first created. Your memory quickly passed through all the memories of your time together fighting in the same garrison to more recent times. Your face fell when you remembered killing him. 

“Gaah!” You screeched, tripping over something. Hearing a grumbling, you quickly whirled around to see one of your fallen brothers curled up on the ground. “Balthazar?” 

“Geez! Watch where you’re going, you bloody idiot! I’ll-” Balthazar looked around, then his eyes flashed towards you. “Castiel! You… You killed me!” He rose quickly, backing away. 

“Brother, I mean you no harm. I’m searching for Raphael.” 

“What?” Balthazar stared at you as if you’d grown another head. “Why would you ever seek out Raphael? Wait, if you’re here, and I’m here, does that mean both you and Raphael are dead too? What did I miss?” 

“Brother, calm yourself, please. A lot has happened since….well, you died.” You coughed, avoiding his eyes. “I killed Raphael years ago, when the leviathan from Purgatory inhabited my body. I-” You saw the look of betrayal and distrust in Balthazar’s eyes and paused before continuing. “I’m sorry, brother. You were right. I shouldn’t have messed with Purgatory. I regret it, and I regret hurting you. But now, there is another crisis that only Raphael can fix. He is dead, and I am temporarily dead until Father resurrects me. I need to find Raphael before then to learn how to make seals to rebind the-” You stopped as Balthazar raised his hands, waiting to see what he had to say.

“Castiel…. You betrayed me…but in all honesty, I betrayed you first. So, I will try to forgive you.” He smiled thinly, then continued. “If you’re going after Raphael, you’ll want some backup.” A fierce gleam entered his eyes, accompanied by a wild grin. “I am with you, brother. To the end.” 

…

“So, Lucifer has a girlfriend? And they’re having a baby? And dear old Dad is okay with it?” Balthazar questioned. You had been getting him caught up to current events as you searched for Raphael. You weren’t sure how to find him. You were sure you got lucky finding Balthazar, and were glad for the company. Honestly, the Big Empty weirded you out. Father had said you would remember how to navigate down here, but you were drawing a blank. 

Sighing, you nodded. “Yes. Her name is Y/N. Father made her into a soulmate for Lucifer in an effort to rehabilitate him. As for the Nephilim child, he or she will be very powerful, but Father is making an exception, since it is Lucifer’s.”

“Figures.” Balthazar grumbles. “He always was the favorite.” He crossed his arms behind his head. “So, how are you going to find old Sparky before you run out of time?” He snickered, remembering the nickname the other archangels called Raphael. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know how I found you, out of all the angels here, to be honest.”

“Well, what were you doing when you so gracefully fell on me?”

“I didn’t fall on you. I tripped. I was thinking,” You paused, looking over to him. “I was remembering all our time together, the good and the bad. Then you appeared.” You shrugged your shoulders. “If memories summon other angels, then I guess we could try remembering him.”

Balthazar grimaced. “Well, I don’t mean to disrespect the dead, but Raphael was a dick. I never liked him, and I don’t have that many memories of him.”

“I don’t either. Mostly, he just ordered me around. Then he was trying to kill me.” You murmured, looking around for the archangel to materialize. No such luck. “Father did say that there was a cosmic entity ruling down here. He didn’t say much about him, though, except that he was ill-tempered.”

“Ill-tempered, huh? We’ll see about that.” Balthazar cupped his hands around his mouth, bellowing out, “Hey, Mr. Friendly Cosmic Entity, we are in need of assistance!” He waited a few moments, both of you looking around with dread. “Hello! Is anyone out there?”

“Shut up! Are you trying to wake the dead?” You both turn around to see a copy of you walking towards you. Balthazar’s eyes widened, meeting yours.  
“Why does he look like me?” He whispered.

“I choose to appear as a mirror to anyone here. So to you, I look like you. And to Castiel, I appear to be Castiel. My true form is too terrifying for you to conceive.” The strange being crossed its arms. “Why are you both awake? Everyone else has been sleeping for, like, forever.” 

“He woke me up.” Balthazar pointed to you. You glared at him, earning an apologetic look. “Sorry, but it’s true.” You turned back to face the being.

“I was sent here by my father to find the archangel Raphael. I assumed he allowed me to awake so I could carry out my duty. Would you be so kind as to-”

“Who do you think you are?” The being interrupted. “You’re no one. A gnat buzzing around my ears. Let me tell you who I am.” The being started circling you and Balthazar, causing you to close ranks and be on guard. “I existed here long before your father, Death, and even the Darkness appeared.” It paused, exhaling sharply. “Somehow, when your father began creating you THINGS,” It snorted disdainfully, “I got stuck babysitting all the dead angels and demons that died. But everything was okay, until you two woke up. See, the thing is, I wake up if even one of you little brats wakes up. And I like sleep. I NEED sleep. So, why don’t you both go take a nice long nap?” 

“See, we would, but we can’t yet.” Balthazar pipes up.

“Oh, and why is that?” The being quipped sarcastically. “Do you need a lullaby? Or a bedtime story?” 

“I have a mission to do.” You spoke up, bravely facing the glare from the being. Before it could speak again, however, Balthazar improvised.

“You see, we really just need to talk to Raphael. If you let us talk to him, I promise we’ll go back to sleep soon.” Balthazar gave a nervous laugh, urging you to agree out of the corner of his eye.

The being seemed to pause, eyes flickering back and forth between the two of you. “Fine. If it will get you two ankle biters out of my hair.” It motioned for you to follow, leading you both through the pitch black. 

Keeping your voice as low as you could, you whispered to Balthazar, “What are you doing? I can’t go back to sleep. I need to get out of here.”

He eyed the being, then whispered back, “I know. But Dad is your ticket out of here. You’d have to wait on him anyway, so what’s the harm in humoring Mr. Grumpy Pants until then?”

“I can hear you, you know.” The being spoke up, slightly turning its head to look back at you both. “Your father has no say down here. I am the sole ruler of this space, despite what he might think. Anyway, you both will go to sleep, one way or another. I can promise you that.” It smirked, then stopped abruptly. “We’re here.” It snapped his fingers, and Raphael appeared on the ground in his last vessel, the dark-skinned woman you killed him in. 

“Wakey, wakey.” The being viciously kicked his side, causing Raphael to leap to his feet. Spinning around, he looked at the being, then focused his attention on you and Balthazar.   
“What are you two doing here! You’re dead,” He pointed at Balthazar, “and you will be!” With that, he lunged at you. Balthazar jumped in front of you, but for naught. The being had raised its hand, stopping Raphael in his tracks. 

“Now, these two just want a chat. So you three hug it out, so we can all go back to sleep.” The being growled patronizingly. 

“I have nothing to say to them.” Raphael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Screw you all.” The being sighed, but waited for you to start. 

“Raphael,” You began, countering Raphael’s glare with your own. “The Shedim have been released, and I need you to show me how to do the seals to bind them beneath the earth again before our Father yanks me back to Earth.” Raphael’s haughty glare dropped, his face distraught.

“Father is back? Why hasn’t he brought me back yet?”

“Tick tock, fellows.” The being sang, tapping its wrist.

“Father is back.” You confirmed. “Please, Raphael, the world is in trouble. Father needs your help!” You silently prayed to your father, though you doubted he could hear you here.   
“Well, that’s all we have time for folks!” The being said gleefully, a dark gleam forming in its eyes.

“Wait.” Raphael commanded. “A chat requires all parties to communicate equally, yes? And I have not had my fair share.” The being groaned and stamped its feet, but waited. Raphael turned the full force of his gaze to you. “There is a copy of the seal you need on Earth. It’s in the Book of the Damned on the inside of the back cover. All you need to do is get all the Shedim back down in the hole, paint the seal in the blood of nuns mixed with holy oil, and then burn the seal with an archangel’s grace.”

“When did you have access to the Book of the Damned?” You asked, surprised.

“I was there when it was written.” Raphael snorted. “Who did you think gave Sister Agnes those ‘visions of darkness’ that showed her spells and curses beyond belief?”

“All right, I’ve had enough. I’ve missed as much beauty-rest as I can take.” The being said, looking angrier by the second.

“Castiel, ask Father to bring me back. I don’t want to be here any-” Raphael’s neck twisted with a sickening pop and dropped to the ground. The being turned towards both you and Balthazar with an evil smile.

“Your turn!” It said with glee, pointing towards you. However, before it could do anything, you began to glow, and with a flash of light, you were gone. 

…

“Cas!” Dean hollered, tackling you as soon as you awoke. “You’re back!”

“Hello Dean.” You said, smiling. You looked around to see everyone in the bunker surrounding you. “We need the Book of the Damned. There’s a copy of Raphael’s seal inside.”

“Shit.” Sam swore from where he was standing. “Then we need Rowena.” 

“Oh, I think I can help with that.” Crowley smirked from where he was lounging on a sofa. He was sipping a glass of whiskey. He raised it in a mock toast. “To finding the bloody witch!”


	16. Professional Wedding Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and co. track down Rowena to find the Book of the Damned to get Raphael's seal. Warning: This chapter contains smut and tooth-rotting fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely from the reader's POV.

Reader’s POV

“How much longer?” You whined from the backseat of the Impala. Dean smiled back at you in the rearview mirror.

“Just a few more hours, sunshine!” You were on the way to find the witch Rowena. Castiel and Mary were in the backseat with you, and Sam was riding shotgun. The archangels had flown ahead, Crowley in tow, to stake out the area you all thought she might be hiding. Apparently, according to Crowley’s intel, she has been living with an elderly billionaire in hopes of securing his fortune. There was a wedding announcement proclaiming the ceremony to take place the next day, so you all were heading there to confront the witch. 

It had taken some convincing to get Lucifer to allow you to go, but he eventually conceded that no-where was really safe right now. Besides, you didn’t want to be stuck in the bunker with Chuck. He showed no intentions of leaving until the Shedim were trapped, yet he stubbornly refused to have anything to help. Also, Castiel and the archangels were upset with Chuck for spurning Castiel’s requests upon returning from the Big Empty. 

You sighed, leaning your head back against the seat and closing your eyes. Castiel had asked Chuck to bring back his friend Balthazar, and delivered a plea from Raphael as well. Chuck had given a firm no to both requests, saying he had done enough interfering as is. This hadn’t set well with any of the angels, understandably. They then had tried to reason with him, but Chuck pulled the whole “Because I said so” crap that works oh so well. You sincerely hoped Chuck would change his tune soon, for the good of your family.

You allowed yourself a slight grin. It was funny to consider the angels as family now. Less than a year ago, you were living all on your own. Now, your inner circle was growing by bounds and leaps. Slowly, you drifted off to sleep, a small smile gracing your lips. 

…

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!” Dean sang as he parked the car in the motel parking lot. You stirred, taking in your surroundings as the setting sun shone in your eyes. Castiel helped you out of the car gingerly, not wanting you to stumble and fall. Dean handed you the keys to your own room, to your surprise. You didn’t question it, however, when your archangel arrived. Lucifer made his way over, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. 

“Right, so we’ll see you in the morning.” Sam said. With that, the Winchesters and Castiel headed for the room next door. Lucifer picked up your bag, leading you into your room. He dropped your bag by the nightstand and turned around to wrap you in his arms. 

“You look sleepy.” He murmured, nuzzling his face into your neck.

“Mmm. No, just groggy. I slept most of the way here.” You grumbled. Lucifer chuckled, then gave your neck a small nip. Unbidden, heat began to coil in your stomach. You bit your lower lip and met Lucifer’s eyes, silently pleading. 

“Take it easy, my love. We have plenty of time.” He caressed your jaw gently with one hand. He carefully pulled you towards the bed, laying you down on your back. He curled up by your side, possessively run a hand over your rounded belly.

“So, what are we going to name the little squirt?” Lucifer asked, lifting your shirt up over your stomach. “Has he been kicking much today?”

“No, he’s been sleeping mostly.” You groaned. “He’s probably going to get his cardio in tonight, though.” Your hand joined Lucifer’s as his voice rumbled with laughter. “Honestly, I haven’t given a name much thought with everything going on. Did you have any names that you’re partial to?” Lucifer shook his head, then refocused on your abdomen. You let out a small cough, drawing his attention back to you. 

Lucifer smiled, then pulled your shirt completely off the rest of the way. Then, before you could protest about him going too fast, he had unfastened your bra and dragged your jeans and panties off in one swoop. You blushed, making a small movement to cover yourself. He clicked his teeth and shook his head. “You know what I want, sweetheart.” He slowly peeled off his clothes in front of you, leaving just his jeans. “Well?” He stared at you expectantly. 

Grinning, you reached down and began playing with yourself. Lucifer watched you hungrily, letting out a low moan as your breathing became more labored. You then removed your hand, raising your fingers to your lips to have a taste. With a flash of red eyes, Lucifer was on the bed naked, yanking you on top of him. Gripping your hips, he entered you carefully, using his bent legs to give you support. Once he was fully sheathed inside you, he ran his hands over your stomach lovingly, meeting your gaze. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He breathed. “So lovely.” With that, he thrust up into you, helping you ride him into the mattress. You leaned forward slightly, adjusting your angle and pinning his hands down with yours. You softly bit down on your lower lip, enjoying the sight. He grinned, reading your thoughts. “Don’t get used to it. I do enjoy seeing you squirm beneath me.” You rolled your eyes, earning yourself a light slap on your thigh. Arching your back, you rode him faster, finally reaching both your peaks. Breathless, you rolled off him, cuddling up to his side. He wrapped one arm around you tightly, both of you coming down from your highs. He pressed a kiss to your temple, lightly stroking your back. He murmured something to you, but you were already fading into your dreams. 

…

You drummed your fingers against Lucifer’s arm, watching the procession walking down the aisle. Everyone was seated together on left side of the church, waiting for Rowena to make her appearance. You had never thought she would be the church type, but you supposed the groom had insisted. You were seated between Lucifer and Gabriel, leaning into Lucifer’s side. Michael sat on the other side of Gabriel, and Crowley next to Lucifer. The Winchester and Castiel were all seated in the row behind you.

“I guess we’re professional wedding crashers now?” Gabriel whispered, excitedly squirming in his seat. He had been a nervous ball of energy this morning ever since Sam had given him a cappuccino with a triple shot of expresso, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup. He had amused himself thus far by changing the color of the flowers on stage and making the lights flicker. You peeked over at Michael, who was glaring accusingly at Sam. Unfortunately, Gabriel noticed your gaze and confronted his brother. “Don’t mess with my moose, Mikey! It’s not nice!”

Sam’s face twisted to his bitchface, causing you to snicker. Michael turned around and stuck his tongue out at Gabriel, then winked at Sam for added insult. Castiel shifted, then leaned over and attempted to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Our brothers are making me uncomfortable.” Before anyone else could respond, the music changed, signaling Rowena’s entrance. 

The red-headed witch strode in, white dress billowing about. She paused, noticing all her unexpected guests. Crowley gave her two thumbs up, and Lucifer a little wave. She continued on with as much grace as she could, ignoring the unwanted attention. That simply wouldn’t do, however. Crowley snapped his fingers, causing the glass windows on both sides of the church to shatter as Rowena passed them. Either the groom was too shocked to move, or too drunk to notice as he stood there nonchalantly. Rowena stubbornly continued to the stage, despite all the people running out screaming. It was Gabriel’s turn next. He snapped his fingers, changing the color of her dress into a pumpkin orange to match the discolored flowers on stage. You privately thought the stage looked prettier that way with the fall colors. Rowena cast a scowl of disbelief towards you all, then gripped the petrified pastor around the throat.

“The vows! Do them now!” She screeched. The pastor hurriedly flipped to his page and started rattling off some verses. Lucifer snapped his fingers, lighting the bible on fire. The pastor dropped the book and ran away screaming. Lastly, Michael snapped, causing the handcuffs with warding to bind Rowena’s powers to appear on her wrists. 

The groom started at Rowena, then spoke up. “I don’t think this is going to work, dear.” With that, he stumbled down the aisle and made his exit. Rowena turned her gaze to you all angrily, raising her hands and beginning a chant. She realized the cuffs were worded, mouth freezing in a wordless scream. 

“Hello, mommy. I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but we need your help.” Crowley said, smirking impishly.

“You… You all are going to pay for this!” Rowena shouted, pointed one finger at Crowley.

…

“I told you! I hid the book with enchantments only I can unlock! So if you want the damned book, you’ll need to let me go!” Rowena carrying on, arguing with Sam and Dean. You were all back at the bunker, trying to extract the location of the Book of the Damned. The Winchesters had searched her things, but all they found was an old quill pen, clothes, and other unmentionables. As Sam and Dean argued with Rowena, you were staring at the quill. It seemed odd, and you couldn’t help but remember that in some of J.K. Rowling’s books, objects were sometimes transfigured into quills. As crazy as it sounded, your brain kept telling you some fiction was based on fact. You rose, taking the quill in hand. 

Lucifer looked at you inquisitively, as did his brothers. Crowley watched you curiously, as Rowena gave you the side-eye. She kept arguing with Sam and Dean, but you could tell you had her attention.

“This is it.” You said, interrupting the conversation. “This is the Book of the Damned.” Now that you held it, you could feel power rolling off the quill. This had to be it.

“What?” Dean exclaimed.

“You stupid girl!” Rowena cried. “Do you think this is all some made-up story? That’s not how real magic works!”

You were dissuaded, however. You felt your son’s power stir, bringing a smile to your face. Laying the quill back down on the table, you pointed your finger at it, focusing your attention. “Revelio.” You whispered, watching the quill change shape. In front of you laid the Book of the Damned. You grinned at Rowena, her face twisting with rage.

“Well, I can see I’ve been replaced.” She said with a mock pout. “You boys found yourselves another witch to do your dirty work?”

“No, she’s not a witch. She’s pregnant with Rosemary’s baby.” Dean said, still fixated on the Book of the Damned. Rowena’s head whipped around back to you, staring at your stomach, then at Lucifer.

“Oh, God! Help us all!” She cried out emphatically.

“Sorry, no can do.” Chuck said, conveniently picking this time to appear. He strode in, avoiding eye contact with his sons, setting his attention on Rowena. “She’s carrying my favorite grandchild, so the situation is out of my hands.”

You couldn’t help it, you smiled at Chuck. “Aw, he’s your favorite now?” Chuck winked back, crossing the room. 

“So we have the Book now. How about that seal?” Chuck asked, rubbing his hands together. Carefully, you flipped through the book to the back. Sure enough, Raphael’s seal was there, just as he said it would be. You raised the book, showing off the seal.

“Great, now let’s go take care of the Shedim.” Michael said, rising with the other angels.

“Wait.” Chuck said, raising his hand. To their credit, the angels stopped, albeit sarcastically. “I want to apologize. I’ve been selfish, and I’ve wronged all of you.” He started, looking from Lucifer to Michael to Gabriel, then stopping on Castiel. “I’ve asked you to take on my responsibilities for far too long. It’s time to step up and fix what I can.” With that, he turned behind him, motioning someone forward from the shadows. 

“Come out, Balthazar.” Your heart soared as you saw a man come forward, grinning at Castiel. Chuck turned his attention back to his archangels. “And I will bring Raphael back, but I need time. Once this apocalypse is dealt with, I will recruit Amara to help me bring Raphael, and all the other angels back.” He made eye contact with each of his sons, making sure they got the message. “I’m sorry. I mean it this time.” He said, directing this last statement to Lucifer especially. 

You watched Lucifer carefully. He seemed torn. In an instant, his expression snapped. He tackled Chuck to the floor. You, Sam, and Dean went to pull him off, but realized he was HUGGING Chuck. With a cry, Michael and Gabriel joined him, making Chuck laugh out loud. A brilliant, soft smile crossed your face. Your family was finally whole again.


	17. His Name is Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! The last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in the Reader's POV.

“I call dibs on that one.” Gabriel said, pointing to one of the nuns crossing the courtyard. “She’s gorgeous.”

“She’s also taken.” Michael grumbled from his seat in the truck. “They’re all taken, Gabriel. Leave the pretty women ALONE.” You laughed internally, focused on making the inside of the cab look cleaner. Lucifer smiled, but otherwise remained silent. After making various copies of the seal, you all had come up with a plan to get enough nun’s blood to make the seal. So, you and the archangels were setting up a blood donation van right outside a convent. Inside the convent, Sam and Dean were posing as priests, encouraging the sisters to “share the gift of life.” You felt bad about tricking them, but this was a better alternative than taking the blood by force. 

“What a waste.” Gabriel grumbled, still eye-balling the nun. “Father, forgive me.” He crossed his arms, then kept scanning the courtyard. “When do we open, again?”

“Ten more minutes, Gabe.” You responded, checking the small clock in the corner. Soon, you would hopefully collect enough blood to mix with holy oil to make the seal. A knock at the door got your attention. You opened the door to find two nuns, both of which Gabriel had been ogling earlier, waiting patiently.

“Hey, are you here to donate?” You asked cheerily. The ladies smiled back and nodded politely. You glanced over your shoulder at the guys, making sure they were ready. You waved the two ladies in, making them both comfortable. You handed them both questionnaire sheets which they filled out silently. When they were both finished, you took the sheets and signaled the guys to begin. You took a seat opposite the two women, giving them both your best smile.

“Pardon me, but are you expecting?” One of the nuns asked shyly. 

“Yes, I am. Me and my partner,” You gestured to Lucifer, who was sitting by the nun, “are expecting a baby boy.”

“That’s wonderful!” She replied. “I’m sure he’ll be a little angel.”

“Oh, he’ll be a little devil.” Michael replied. “Just like his dad.” You giggled as you saw Lucifer glare at his brother. You playfully rolled your eyes, then continued to make small talk with the two sisters.

…

“I think I see one coming.” Chuck said, looking through a pair of binoculars. You nodded focusing on painting the seal. Finally, you were almost done. 

“Which team?” You asked. You all had divided into teams earlier, so you and Chuck were guarding the seal. Once the Shedim were trapped, Chuck would hold them underneath the seal with his power until they were all captured and the seal burnt.

“Michael and Mary. They should touch down in a few minutes.” He supplied. You finally finished painting, stepping back to view your work. It looked exactly like the seal in the book. Satisfied, you picked up your binoculars and joined Chuck. In the distance, you saw a second group closing in. 

“What about that second group?” You asked. You couldn’t make out the shapes; it all appeared to be thick smoke and flashes of light. Chuck looked briefly, then returned his attention to the first group, which was rapidly closing in.

“Gabriel and Rowena. They have two Shedim chasing them.” 

You nodded, then stepped back. The first group was ready to land. With a roar, one of the masses of smoke was thrown into the pit, passing through the freshly painted seal. You looked off to your right to see Michael and Mary wave before taking off to herd more. You rechecked Gabriel and Rowena’s location as they closed in.

You silently counted as more were trapped. Sam, Dean, and Castiel drew in another one. You had to dive out of the way as they roared over the seal in the impala. Sure enough, the Shedim were drawn into the trap, just like the rest. Soon, Michael and Mary drew in another two. Your face contorted slightly in concern. Where were Lucifer and Crowley? Chuck must have sensed your worry as he came and wrapped one of his arms around your shoulders. You leaned against him a little, trying to be patient.

“There!” He pointed to a massive jumbled cloud quickly approaching. “Lucifer and Crowley. They have four chasing them.” When the cloud struck down of the seal, the blast felt like a hurricane gale. If Chuck hadn’t been holding on to you, you surely would have been blown away.

“Did we win yet?” Crowley asked, appearing with Lucifer by your side.

You shook your head. “There’s three more.” 

Lucifer groaned as Crowley piped up. “Tell those other slackers to pick up their fair share.” With that, the two disappeared again. Shortly, the impala made another pass through, trapping one more Shedim. The Winchester boys and Castiel got out and joined you by the seal, silently asking how many were left. You held up two fingers, nervously watching the skies. You smiled as you saw another cloud descending. One more bit the dust as Gabriel, Rowena, Lucifer, and Crowley touched down. 

“Are we ready to burn this yet?” Gabriel asked, eyes glowing as his grace flared. Chuck shook his head quickly. You hurriedly took out your binoculars, stepping off to the side to scan the skies.

“One more. There.” He pointed to one last cloud that was speeding towards the seal. Finally, it touched down, and Michael and Mary were reunited with the rest of your group. Michael raised his hand to burn the seal, but stopped when he heard you scream. You were grabbed from behind, a knife pointed at your throat. 

“Easy now. Wouldn’t want to do anything we’d regret.” Your blood froze. You knew that voice.

“Asmodeus. Let my mate go.” Lucifer commanded, eyes blazing red. He stepped towards you, but stopped as Asmodeus adjusted his grip, small droplets of blood trickling down your neck. 

“Burn it!” You shouted, wincing as the knife dug in a little harder.

“How about a deal, Lucifer? Release the Shedim, and your little mate goes free.” He smiled crookedly. “Do we have a bargain?” Everyone froze, much to your frustration. You felt your child’s power rise, and you knew what you had to do. You slammed your head back, knocking Asmodeus off his guard. Raising your palm, you incinerated the demon, his screams piercing the air. You turned victorious, screeching when you saw a hand coming up through the seal.

“Close it! Now!” The seal burned white as three archangels simultaneously blasted it with their power, resealing the Shedim in their tomb. The world was silent as everyone watched. The seal finally stopped glowing, giving you freedom to move again. You ran to Lucifer’s side, smashing your lips against his. He embraced you tightly, pouring his grace into you to heal your injury. Your moment was broken as someone coughed off to the side. You grinned at Chuck, who was rubbing his neck awkwardly.

“I swear, this better be the last apocalypse. I’m getting too old for this shit.” Crowley grumbled, kicking dust over the seal. 

“Oh, please, Fergus. This isn’t all about you. I’ve had more than my fair share as well.” Rowena said. She turned to you. “By the way, dear. Does the wee little nipper have a name yet?”

You smiled. You and Lucifer had finally decided on a name before the madness started. “Jack. His name is Jack.”

“Jack?” Gabriel scrunched up his nose. “Like Jack the Ripper?” 

“Or Jack Daniel’s?” Dean asked helpfully.

“No, just Jack.” You smiled up at Lucifer, leaning back into his arms. He kissed your temple, returning your proud smile. 

…

*2 Years Later*

“Mama!” Jack cried, slipping as he ran around the corner. He looked up at you tearfully as he realized he’d scrapped his knee. You worked your way over to your toddler, scooping him up in your arms and carrying him to the couch. You examined his knee, covering it from his sight. You watched as his skin knit itself back together. You wiped the blood away with your sleeve, then let him see.

“See? All better!” You raised his shirt, blowing a razzberry on his little stomach. He laughed, kicking his feet. 

“St-Stop, Mama!”

“What’s Mama doing?” You looked up to see Lucifer leaning in the doorframe, his clothes drenched from trying to give Jack a bath by himself. You snickered, then blew another razzberry on your son’s exposed skin.

“Just playing with my little boy.” You cackled mirthfully, watching Jack squirm. Lucifer crossed the room, tickling Jack as he kneeled down beside you. 

“Stop it!” Jack giggled, curling up into your side. You both stopped, letting your son catch his breath. 

“It’s time for bed, Jack.” Lucifer said, bundling the boy up into his arms.

“No. I no wanna!” Jack cried, struggling to get away. 

“What about if we read you a story?” You asked. “Who do you want to read to you tonight?”

Jack paused, thinking it over carefully. “Grandpa!” He decided. 

“Grandpa’s busy in heaven, Jack.” Lucifer began. “He’s-”

“He’s right here.” You heard Chuck speak from across the room. Jack squealed with excitement, begging to be put down. Once Lucifer set him down, he threw himself into his grandfather’s arm, talking his ear off about all sorts of things as they went back to Jack’s room. Lucifer and you exchanged a grin as he slid onto the couch beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

Since trapping the Shedim, Lucifer had “retired” from ruling Hell, letting Crowley have it. The two got along surprisingly well after that. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Mary still lived at the bunker and hunted, with one new addition. Chuck has seen fit to bring John Winchester back from the dead. The five seemed pretty happy.

Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer were ruling heaven together now, although Lucifer came home to you every day. Chuck was fulfilling his promise to bring back the angels, although you suspected he was a bit distracted by his grandson. He spent about as much time in heaven as he did with Jack. Not that you were complaining, of course. 

You snuggled a little bit more into Lucifer’s side. “I thought Jack was supposed to get a bath, not you.” You smiled, watching him resist the urge to grin back. 

“We were playing battleship with his toys, and he..well, he got a little carried away.” He pressed a kiss to your temple. You hummed, leaning into his touch. It was now or never.

“So, I was thinking today.” You started, making sure you had his attention.

“Oh?”

“I think Jack could use a little brother or sister.” You batted your eyelashes, smirking slightly. His eyes flashed back at you, and you swore you could feel his wings wrap around you, although he did not bring them into view. 

“I think you might be onto something.” He said, eyes twinkling. He scooped you up, carrying you back towards your room. He paused outside Jack’s bedroom door, peeking in. Chuck had Jack sitting on his lap, reading his favorite story. You smiled, then jumped as someone flashed into the room.

“Am I too late for story time?” Gabriel said, holding a small box of popcorn. Jack squealed with delight, begging him to join them on the bed. Chuck gave a mock pout, but scooted over slightly to give Gabriel some room. You smiled up at Lucifer, and you both continued to your room, happy to have your family whole again.


End file.
